


Love Me Dead

by cexi, MudTrash



Series: Love me Dead series [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Original au, Poker, Slow Burn, Tension, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudTrash/pseuds/MudTrash
Summary: Angel is an assassin for hire under Valentino, and is given his next job: to seduce and kill a certain cat that works for the Radio Demon. Hijinks ensue.Original AU.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Love me Dead series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059854
Comments: 170
Kudos: 529
Collections: Love me dead series





	1. Prologue: New Job

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made by both me and my best friend @MudTrash ! Be sure to subscribe to her AO3 and follow her on Twitter because this would not be possible without her. She contributed so much and I'm so grateful <3

This was his favorite shade of lipstick. A deep crimson that matched the blood dripping down his pearly white fur. 

Sighing, he swiped some more on, then adjusted his pretty blonde wig. Why didn't this affect him anymore? Ten years ago, he would've broken down in tears, unable to breathe, the works. He reached a trembling hand to wipe some blood off his cheek, then gave a soft smile to himself in the mirror of his vanity, where he was perched prim and proper on the small seat. 

Progress. 

"Angel cakes~"

Angel turned his head, seeing his boss standing in the dim doorway. His smile was gone.

"Val…”

Valentino hummed, low and soft, as he approached his doll from behind and set his hands on his shoulders. He stared at him through the mirror, his eyes squinting behind his pink heart shaped glasses. 

"You’re hurt.”

"No.. No, It's not my blood."

"Mm." Val bent down so his cheek was pressed to Angel's. “You look fuckin’ disgusting.”

Angel didn’t answer. What would he even say? 

Valentino grabbed Angel's chin, taking in great satisfaction the way he flinched.  
“You know I love you, baby girl…”

"Yes, Val."

“Then.” Val sneered. “Start fuckin’ talkin’.”

Angel blinked, then finally showed off his matching golden tooth in a flirty smile, catching Valentino's gaze in the mirror.  
"It was an easy gig. He put up a bit of a fight, wouldn’t stay down no matter how many times I stabbed him, hence his blood all fuckin’ over me. But it was nothin’ I couldn’t handle.”

Val stared at him for a little longer, scowling.

Angel fidgeted, then remembered what Val was probably waiting for.  
“Oh! The money, I have it, it’s in..” Angel stammered a bit under Valentino’s gaze, reaching a quick hand into his chest to pull out the wad of cash. He held it up to the pimp just as fast. “Here. Just what you ask-”

He cut himself off as Val snatched the bills from his hands, so fast he was almost sure he had somehow dropped them. He blinked, glancing up as Val counted the money. His mouth curved down into a tight frown. That’s all this was ever about: the money. Angel’s outlook on this job may have changed from what it used to be, but Val’s hadn’t. To him this was just any other business, and he treated it as such. 

“You’re getting sloppy…” Val chided, putting the money away in the chest of his own shirt. “But at least you’re still bringing in money.”

Angel’s frown deepened, but he tilted his head just enough for Val not to notice. “Yes boss, I’ll be more clean next time.”

“Yes. You will.” Val’s voice was firm, and Angel took that as his cue to shut his mouth unless Val expected an answer. “I have another job for you.”

Angel’s head snapped back in Val’s direction. Already? He hadn’t even cleaned the blood off of his boots yet! 

Before Angel could protest however, Val held his palm out in waiting. Angel knew that face. He’d already given him the money; there was only one more thing he could want. He swallowed, nervously, and took his phone out from his fluffy chest, setting it in Val’s palm. 

He sat there, watching with bated breath as Val seemed to go through his phone. Angel felt his stomach churn and chest tighten every time Val’s thumb scrolled through or swiped at the screen. 

“This job’s important, dollface. Real important. I won’t accept sloppiness on this one.” Val peered at him over the phone, smirking. “Daddy expects perfection~”

Angel sighed, but gave him a smile anyway. He didn’t wanna piss him off even more, Val was already annoyed with him. 

“You don’t gotta worry, boss, I’m your top gun for a reason.”

Val’s smile grew, showing off his wide row of teeth. Angel was lucky he’d gotten better at hiding the shivers that smile always sent through him.

“I know, sweet cakes~ But lay off on the cockiness, alright? One of these days it's gonna stop being cute.” He hummed, condescendingly. 

Angel’s smile fell slightly, but he managed to keep his composure. The phone was shoved towards him before he could even decide if he should respond or not.  
“There’s your next project, just hope he can still get it up.”

Angel fumbled for the phone, barely catching what Valentino had said.  
“Wait- What does that mean?” he asked, but in the time it had taken him to look up from the phone, Val had turned to leave. 

“You’ll figure it out. Good luck~” Was the only answer he gave before he was gone.

Angel huffed.  
“Asshole..” he grumbled under his breath. “Didn’t even close the fuckin’ door.”

He got up from his chair, and kicked the door shut before going over and slumping down onto his bed. His hands fell still in his lap, phone laying upright on his palms. He sighed and hung his head, looking down to the screen. Who was this newest john anyway?

Oh. Hm. 

This was different. 

This guy was… not repulsive. A good start.

Angel found himself bringing the phone closer to his face, studying the picture of the guy he was meant to wack. A cat demon? Didn’t see those very often, and those wings… 

A small flutter passed through his chest. He wasn’t sure what for, the anticipation of the kill? That never usually hit him till the schmuck was in the bed. Angel’s brow creased, this guy was already throwing him for a loop, and he hadn’t even met him yet.

Angel found himself leaning back on the bed, phone held above him as he continued to stare at the screen. He couldn’t take his eyes off the guy's face. With most of his jobs, he’d rather look away. Was he excited for the job? He didn’t think he was… he never was. But this wasn’t a bad feeling either.

Regardless, he could tell he was going to have fun playing with this one. 

He clicked his phone screen off, sighing. He felt disgusting. The blood was sticky and beginning to clump. It was gross. He was gross. He let his phone fall from his hands as he stood, unzipping his dress and letting it fall to the floor. The blood would take forever to get out of his clothes, but at least he didn’t need to dress nice for the first part of the job. 

The shower didn’t take long; he was oddly eager to get started on this new job. And he just did one too! Val was just a dick. He couldn’t even have an hour long break.

He supposed he could just lounge around for an hour without actually doing anything, but he didn’t wanna waste even a second. He just wanted to get this job done and precisely; that way Val would be happy with him and give him a well deserved break. One that would last a week, if he was lucky. 

God, a vacation sounded like heaven in hell right about now. 

Once he had the towel wrapped securely atop his head, he stepped back into his room. He didn’t bother with a towel around his waist. He was alone in his room, there was no fucking reason to. Had to let his fur air out anyway, shit would get moldy if he didn’t. Blood in his fur? Sure. Fucking mold? He’d off himself a second time first. He flicked the switch to turn on the ceiling fan, swiping his phone off the bed and flopping back onto the mattress. 

He swiped back to the picture Val had given him, studying it just as he had before. Of course Val didn’t bother to give him anything other than this fucking picture, what the fuck was he supposed to do with…

….hold on. 

Angel zoomed in on the picture, focusing on those bright red and black wings. 

A small grin found its way to his lips. Well, ain't that interesting~

Hearts, clubs, diamonds, spades... all on those gorgeous wings of his. This fucker was a casino junkie. He’d been to a few good ones with his gal Cherri before. That bitch always made bank. 

He decided to call her up.

“Hey bitch!” Cherri’s voice rang from the opposite line. “What’s up?”

“Hey babe. Remember that night you took me to a few casinos and we went gamblin’? Well, I need the names of all the casinos you can think of.” Angel replied. “Think you can do that for me?” 

“Shit, okay! What for?”

“I got another job,” Angel huffed with a roll of his eyes. 

“Already?” Cherri scoffed. “You just texted me a picture of the last guy less than an hour ago!”

“Guess Val don’t like me havin’ any free time.” He sighed, reaching up to ruffle his damp hair with the towel.

“No shit.” Cherri snorted, and Angel could practically hear her eye roll. “I’ll definitely blow up one of his limos for you when I’m done doing the research.”

Angel let out another, more dreamy sigh, going as far to put a hand to his chest. “A woman after my own heart~”

“That’s gay.”

“You know it, bitch!”

“So,” Cherri hummed. “What’s he like? Your next job, I mean.”

“Looks like a sexy grandpa kinda deal,” Angel snickered. “Bet he carries around more caramels than condoms.”

“Hot.”

“Yep~ I might take my time on this one.” He hummed. “He’s a cat, you know what that means.”

“Spiky dick?”

“Spiky dick.”

Cherri laughed.

“Alright, I’m on it, Angie. Just take it easy while I work on this,” she told him. “Okay?”

“I’ll try.” Angel exhaled. “You know how Val likes to keep me on the clock.”

“Well fuck, come over then! Stay here for the night, pretend you're working or some shit,” Cherri offered. “You know you’re always welcome here.”

“I would, but yunno Val’s been on my ass for bein’ sloppy,” Angel sighed. “Maybe next time.”

“Okayyy,” Cherri groaned. “ But you better come over soon. I miss your trashy ass.”

“I miss you too, you fuckin’ crackhead.” Angel snickered back. “I’ll catch you later okay? Just text me the names of any casinos you remember.”

“Will do.” Cherri sang in reply. “Bye bitch.”

“Night, hoe.”

Angel pulled the phone away from his ear to end the call, thumb stilling on the screen for a moment before pulling up the picture again. 

He was actually looking forward to this job for once. It sucked that he’d have to kill him, but it was his job. 

This was going to be fun.


	2. The Game Is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel puts his game into motion, but Husk isn’t willing to play along as he had hoped.  
> Also neither of us know how to play poker, so uh, tread lightly LOL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter got so much positive reaction, we're so happy! Please enjoy this one!

Angel’s long finger circled the rim of his glass while he stared at his next subject, who was currently occupied at the poker table. His drink sat there mostly forgotten, as he found himself oddly enthralled with the game. This guy was veeery confident in his skills, and he made it way too obvious that he didn’t think of any of his opponents to be a challenge. To his credit, it did look like his skill matched with his ego; he had been watching this guy play round after round, and now his winnings didn’t even all fit on the table anymore. 

Turns out his name was Husk. It fit him, kinda, Angel could see it, if he stared really really hard. He’d found that out by hearing his poker buddies shout it every five fucking minutes. The guy didn’t look like it, but he was loaded. He wasn’t dressed like complete trash, definitely a plus considering the other sewer rats he’s worked with. He had a nice white button up with rolled up sleeves, with suspenders, clean dark pants, and a bright red tie. Not the fanciest for sure; it looked like he was going to wear a suit but gave up while getting dressed. Still though, he had to at least give him partial credit. 

Angel watched as Husk shoved the cash into a briefcase. That was a lot of money. If he could manage to sneak that tonight, Val wouldn’t think he was being sloppy anymore! 

“Take this up to the penthouse, there’ll be more comin’ tonight.” Angel heard him bark over the chatter and noise of the casino as he shoved the case to someone, who Angel could only assume was a worker. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as he saw the cat’s expression darken as he yanked the guy closer by his collar. “I know exactly how much is in that fuckin’ case, if one dollar is missin’, you’ll be usin’ it to buy yourself a one way ticket to an angel’s spear.”

Woah.

He wouldn’t be stealing that money after all, but woah. He must’ve gotten lost in thought or something, because the next thing he knew Husk was looking right at him. He’d been caught staring.

Oh. Oh fuck. What should he do what should he do?

Wait… what was he talking about? He knew exactly what to do; he was made for this.

He offered him a flirty wave and a smile, throwing in a bat of his lashes for good measure. It was a strategy that always got him a quick fuck, or at least a free drink. So, Angel was pretty fucking shocked when his efforts were met with a disregarding roll of his eyes as Husk moved to the casino bar, turning away from Angel without so much as an over the shoulder glance. 

Angel blinked. What the fuck was that? Was his makeup smudged? He pulled out his phone from his chest, inspecting himself in the dim reflection of his screen. He looked hot. So then what was the problem? 

He downed the drink for good measure, slamming the glass back down with a huff. Alright then, hard ball it is. Not a game he played often, but one he could play just as hard as this jerkoff could.

He approached the bar with a confident swing of his hips, setting his empty glass down. There was an empty seat next to where Husk was. He’d turn on the charm, buy him a drink, and walk out of here with him on his arm. Easy. 

“What’s your poison, stranger~?” He purred, leaning against the counter with his cheek against his hand.

Husk barely acknowledged him, not even bothering to turn his head and instead just side eyeing him. A sneer tugged at his lips.  
“Nothin’ you can afford.” He spat. “I don’t need yer fuckin’ money.”

“Don’t you see my getup? Tell me I ain’t look expensive, go on,” Angel flirted, reaching into his chest fluff to get some cash.

“You look cheap.”

Angel’s eye twitched, hand stilling. Hoooooo-kay. This fucko was reeeeally testing him right now. He just needed to act cool, he didn't need the stray to like him, he just needed him to fuck him. He was a goddamn professional for a reason. 

“Well, I ain’t.” He stuck his nose up with a smug grin, pulling a wad of bills from his chest. “And here’s the proof.” He slapped the bills down on the counter between them. 

Husk’s eyes flicked down to the money, still looking unimpressed, much to Angel’s annoyance.  
“Look.. princess,” He said slowly. “I own this casino, I can have any drink I want at this bar… for free. Piss off.”

...Who the fuck did this guy think he was? And why the hell wasn’t he even bothering to look at him? He got all dressed up for nothing?

Sighing, he leaned a little closer, making sure his position was accentuating his fluffy gals.  
“No need to get so hostile, sugar. Can’t we just have a friendly chat?”

“Preferably, no.” Husk answered bluntly with a half shrug, tapping the counter to get the bartender's attention. “I don’t do friendly chats, no one here does. Did you die yesterday?”

“No,” Angel scoffed, his expression almost, almost faltering. He pushed his bangs back, tilted his head, and smiled nice and sweet, the smile he usually saved for Val. “Are you this much of an asshole to everybody, or am I special?”

Husk looked more annoyed than anything right now, picking up the drink the bartender set in front of him.  
“I don’t give a shit about anybody unless they have cards in their hands.”

Angel grinned. Now they were getting somewhere~  
“Yeah, I saw you winnin’ at poker. Come to think of it, I bet you can’t beat me.” 

Now it was Husk’s turn to scoff.  
“I know I can.” He rolled his eyes. “You clearly weren’t watchin’ that close if you still think you can take me.”

Angel’s fingers began to tap at the counter, the only way he could think to let out his annoyance without Husk catching on. Smooth and suave, Angel, smooth and suave.  
“Well... you don’t seem like the typa fella to turn down a gamble.”

This piqued Husk’s interest, and Angel noticed one of his ears flick. Seems like he found one of Husk’s buttons he could push. He’d press it as hard as he could, as long as it would get the guy to look at him at least. 

He pushed the wad of cash towards him some more.  
“I’m all in.” He plucked Husk’s drink from the counter, and took a long sip, watching Husk for a reaction with fuschia heart shaped pupils. “Next move’s yours, kitty.”

Husk squinted at him, eyes scanning his face. The anticipation was killing Angel; he was running out of strategies fast, so this better fucking work.

“Alright. Fine.” Husk slammed down some bills atop Angel’s. “But when you lose horribly-”

“There’s one catch,” Angel cut in, smirking dangerously. “If I win, we’ll go on a date, but if you win, I’ll fuck off.”

Husk looked baffled for a split second, hilariously large brows nearly raising off his forehead. Angel would be lying if he said he didn’t take a small moment to relish the sheer amount of satisfaction that caused him. Finally, he got a reaction out of this guy!

Husk’s brows went back to their furrowed position, fixing Angel with an annoyed glare.  
“Y’know what? Fine. Anythin' to get you outta my fuckin’ casino.” Husk snapped, snatching his drink from Angel’s hand. He knocked it back with not so much as a grimace before slamming it down, pushing away from the bar and stomping to the tables.

Angel gave a smug grin, and got to his feet. He couldn’t believe that worked! This was the first time one of his jobs wasn’t immediately all over him, however, which was foreign to him. Maybe the wait would make the sex better. He’d more than fucking earned it. 

After a few quick strides he had already made it to the table, where an obviously still very peeved Husk was aggressively dealing their cards. A few other demons tried to swing by and get in on the game, setting down bets. They were chased off with a quick glare from Husk. Hot. 

“This is American poker, no new rules or added bullshit. We’re playin’ the game the way it's meant to be played.” Husk grunted.

“Wouldn’t dream of playin’ it any other way,” Angel purred, placing a hand over his chest in mock offense. “‘Sides strip poker~”

Husk sneered, and flung one of Angel’s cards towards him a little too hard. Angel watched as it landed on the floor, next to his chair.

“Whoops,” Husk deadpanned, the corners of his lips quirking upwards in the subtlest of grins. 

Angel huffed out an amused laugh. Seemed Husk still had some fight in him. Time to put him back in his place.

He stood gracefully, turning and positioning himself to stand over the card. He could feel Husk watching him. Good. In one quick motion, he bent down towards the card, his perfect little ass pointed right at Husky. God what he wouldn’t give to see Husk’s expression completely change. 

“Oooh where is it…” He hummed, pretending to have trouble finding it as it sat right in front of his face. 

He heard Husk growl above him.  
“Knock that shit off!” 

Angel swiped the card off the floor and held it between two fingers, before standing up straight and turning to Husk.  
“‘Scuse me, you’re the one who threw it,” he retorted with a snicker, sitting back down in his chair. “Why don’t you hand me the cards instead, huh?”

“You sure y’know how to play poker, kid?” Husk gave him a condescending up and down look, but Angel could see that his cheeks were still red.

Husk reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a fat cigar and popping it into his mouth. He didn’t even pull out a match or a lighter, just tapped his finger against the end of it and it suddenly lit up as he pulled in deeply. 

Angel blinked. This was the night full of endless surprises, apparently. 

He glanced down to his hand. Hm. Alright, he could work with this.

“Yer poker face is shit.” Husk snuffed, shifting the cards around in his hand. “But I feel sorry for ya, so I’ll remind you you can exchange cards.”

Angel bristled; this fucking prick, tryna tell him how to play the game. 

…though maybe exchanging would help him out. 

“As a matter of fact…” Angel took a card from his hand, puffing his chest. “I will, gimme a good one, wont ya, suga?”

“You’ll take what I give ya.” Husk replied, snatching the card and handing him a new one, face down of course.

Angel stuck his tongue out at him, slipping the new card into his deck. Alright; that should help.

“Your move, kitty~”

Husk rolled his eyes.  
“I’ll raise.” He tossed in a few more bucks then took the cigar out of his mouth. “Not that I need to.” He blew the smoke across the table and directly into Angel’s face.

Angel blinked a few times, frustration coming back for round two.  
“Well ya know what, smart guy?” He said, before slamming down his cards. “I’ll call! Flush!”

Husk looked unimpressed, not even saying anything as he set his hand down too. 

Straight flush.

Shit. 

“That somehow went better than I expected it to.” Husk hummed, sliding his and Angel’s money towards himself. “For me, I mean.”

Angel sat there, dumbfounded. Shit. Shitshitshit. What now?

“Again!” He slammed down some more money, more than before. “We’re goin’ again, that was fuckin’ luck!”

“That was fuckin’ skill, pretty boy, obviously you ain’t familiar with it.” Husk was grinning around his cigar.

Fuckin’ smug prick.

Husk watched him for a minute, and Angel could see the gears turning in his head.  
“Yunno, that play was so pathetic I don’t even feel good about winnin’ that one.” He sighed, placing the money back on the table. “Best outta three.”

Angel sat up straighter and rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breath as he watched Husk deal the cards again. He could do it this time.

He was gonna win this time.

\-----

He did not win this time. 

He couldn’t fuckin’ believe this. First it was best outta three, then it was best outta five, then best outta ten, and now they were at the best outta fuckin’ 23. 

“Fuck,” Angel grumbled under his breath. “Fuck!” He was all outta cash, and even bet one of his expensive ass rings. Shit!

“So… we goin’ for thirty?” Husk was casually shuffling the cards from one hand to the other, suppressing a smile. This was too good. 

Angel pouted, sinking down further into his chair. This was so not fair. This guy had to be cheating or something. What the fuck was he gonna do now? He couldn’t lose! How else was he supposed to-

“Alright.” Husk sighed, putting out his second cigar. “When’s that date, then?”

Angel’s internal crisis screeched to a halt. What?

“What?” He spoke his thoughts. 

“The date, dumbass.” Husk repeated with a snort, rolling his eyes for the millionth time that night. “Christ, it’s a miracle you can fuckin’ dress yourself.”

“But…” Angel was at a loss for words. “I lost, like… 20 times.”

“I know.” Husk nodded. “And watching it happen was the best thing that I’ve seen in a game in decades.”

“...This is a joke, ain’t it?”

“The only joke here is you, and the game you just played is a close second. ‘Sides, I gotta spend all this money I just won on somethin’.” Husk huffed out a laugh. “Maybe I can get you some better clothes.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with my dress, you just have trash taste!”

Husk chuckled, the noise sounding more genuine.  
“Yeah, okay.” He shrugged. “You want the fuckin’ date or not? You wouldn’t stop buggin’ me at the fuckin’ bar, the game give you cold feet?”

He blinked. Oh. Wait, that wasn’t a joke? He really wanted to…

“I- Yes, I want the fuckin’ date! ‘Bout time.” Angel crossed his arms, a smile creeping its way onto his lips. “You’ll be payin’, right?”

“Don’t get too excited, I ain’t takin’ you anywhere fancy. Our date will be whenever you show up to my casino next.” Husk shrugged, giving a disinterested roll of his eyes. 

Angel gave a shrug of his own. “Sounds good ta me. As long as I ain’t gotta pay, I just blew all my money on ya.” He leaned closer from across the table, resting his chin atop his laced fingers. “We’ll go somewhere fancier for our second date though, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t- Wait..” Husk’s fur bristled, and he tossed him a glare. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, there’s still time for me to cancel, yunno.”

“You wouldn’t~”

“I would.”

“Trust me, hon, you’ll be hooked onto angel dust after only one date,” Angel snickered. It took Husk a second for him to realize what that meant.

The old cat groaned.  
“Fuck, ‘course that’s your fuckin’ name.”

“Ain’t it pretty?”

Husk didn’t answer that. He stood up, collecting his earnings and shoving the cash into his pockets. He began to walk off, but before he did, he flung something at Angel, who scrambled to catch it. He caught it between his palms, brows furrowing. It was the ring he bet... 

“Wait, did you mean to-” 

“Ask anyone here what my name is,” Husk replied gruffly, before walking off.

Angel watched him go, slipping the ring onto his finger. That could’ve gone better; it could’ve gone a lot better. It was a fuckin’ challenge, it’d been a while since he’d gotten a job that was playing hard to get. 

But he got what he wanted and what he came for.

And now the game was set.


	3. Social Cues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tries even harder to impress Husk, and Husk becomes even harder to impress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't know how to play pool either.

“Don’t worry, boss, I’m at the casino right now. For my date, remember?” Angel tossed some cash towards the taxi driver, swinging his legs out of the cab and placing his feet onto the ground. “I’ll call you when the job’s done, aight? Might take a while, this guy’s a real prick.”

“Take your time, Angel cakes~” Val purred. “This job’s important, we can’t afford to rush this one.”

Angel’s brows furrowed as he kicked the cab door closed. Val wasn’t one to give loose deadlines, why did he want this schmuck dead so bad?

“What’s so “important” about this jagoff?” He asked as the cab sped off.

“He’s one of the Radio Demon’s pets, his death could mean a lot for me and my business.” Val explained.

“Is it worth us getting on the Radio Demon’s shitlist?”

“I’ll have Vox handle it when it comes down to it, don’t you worry your pretty little head about a thing. Just do your job right, and there’ll be no issue. Got it?”

“Yes, Val.”

“Good boy.” Val hummed. “Try not to screw me over, suga.”

The line went dead. 

Angel sighed. He had no answers to any of his questions, and Val just hung up on him! It was just like him to ruin his mood just before a date. 

Angel hated to admit it, but those jabs Husk made at his clothes chipped at his ego a bit. Tonight would be different. He went all out with his outfit tonight, tight ass red leather dress with jewels on the tits, a slit down the long skirt to show off his hot ass legs, and fancy ass bejeweled red gloves. He was fucking dripping in gold too. He had on some fat ass gold earrings and some pretty gold rings. The white pearls around his wrists perfectly accented the matching fluffy boa draped over his shoulders. He looked hot. He looked expensive. There was no way Husk could say he looked cheap now.

Wanting to drive the point in even further, he made a grand show of his entrance into the casino. He threw open the doors, standing there a moment to give people time to stare. A smug grin stretched over his lips as he whipped them closed behind him and began to strut inside.

Oh yeah, Husk was not ready.

Where was the bastard anyway? He wasn’t at the poker table, no, that spot was already occupied, and Angel would be able to see those big ass wings from anywhere.

“Over here, dumbass.”

Angel turned to the direction of the voice, and there Husk was at the pool table, pool cue in hand. 

There was a part of Angel that was secretly relieved that he wouldn’t be getting a second round of having his ass handed to him at poker, but another side of him had to remind himself that he’s played pool maybe 5 times in his life and afterlife. Hopefully Husk was a good teacher. 

He sauntered over to him, confidently swinging his blonde hair over one shoulder.  
“Hey cu- Oof!”

Angel didn’t get to finish his flirty quip before a pool cue was being thrown at him, and he caught it clumsily, but not before nearly whacking himself in the face. He blinked at Husk in surprise, who was already rolling his eyes at him. Angel got the feeling that this was going to be a running theme with him.

“We’re playin’ pool.” He explained bluntly, not leaving room for Angel to have a say in the matter. “Don’t worry, rules ain’t as hard to grasp as poker.” His voice was heavily condescending, and Angel could read smugness on his face. “I noticed you had some troubles with it.”

“I dunno where you got your idea of a date from, but, this ain’t how I expected it to go,” Angel answered.

“What did you expect, a candlelit dinner and roses and shit?” Husk scoffed. “You wanted a date, you got it.”

“I at least expected a hello before I got shit thrown at me,” Angel huffed. “Normally people don’t throw anythin’ on dates.”

“Well, I do. Wouldn’t be an issue if you could catch for shit.” Husk snuffed, walking around the table. “Let’s get to it, you know how to play or what?”

“But ain’t you gonna comment on my outfit? Ain’t so trashy now, am I?” Angel gave a flirty bat of his lashes and fluffed up his hair. “I dressed up for ya tonight, do ya like it~?”

Husk looked him up and down, expression staying flat.  
“You did?”

Angel’s face fell for a moment, eye twitching again. He was about to let this asshole have it, job or not, but he stopped himself short. He saw Husk’s eyes crinkle in the tiniest of smirks, turning away a second later to set up the pool table.

Ah, this game. Trying to push his buttons for a laugh, huh? Well fine, Angel could play along.

“At least I bothered to change my clothes,” Angel snickered. “Did you sleep in those?”

Husk snorted a laugh.  
“Ha! Fuck off.”

Angel grinned, lightly. Maybe he had Husk all figured out now. Playful banter seemed to be working for them. 

“So.” Angel cleared his throat. “I haven’t played pool in.. well, a long ass time.”

“Figures,” Husk grunted, pushing a drink into Angel’s hand. “Here. It’s warm, you took forever to get here.”

“Aw, you waited for me~?” 

“Well I wasn’t gonna wait all fuckin’ night.” Husk was quick to retort. “You just happened to show up before I was gonna go to bed.”

“This early? What, you wanna get up extra early in the morning for the early bird special?”

“Hey, respect your elders, whippersnapper.” Husk huffed, shooting him a side glance. 

Angel laughed.  
“I bet you are, ya fuckin’ geezer.” He teased further, looking at the table. “Sooo, mind refreshin’ me on the rules a bit, Gramps?”

Husk groaned, but pointed to the balls that were set in a triangle shape.  
“Pick striped or solid balls, then hit those balls into the holes by knocking them in with the white ball. Did I explain that slowly enough for ya, your highness?”

Angel was currently trying to hold back a smile, biting his lip to keep his laughter at bay.  
“Pfft-”

“What? What the fuck’s so funny?”

“Explain it again,” Angel snickered. “I didn’t quite get it.”

Husk let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes.  
“Ya just knock the balls in the holes-”

Angel burst into laughter, cackling as he held his stomach.  
“Balls in the- hahaha! Balls in the holes!!!”

“What are you-” Husk suddenly stopped himself, his face turning a deep shade of red in an instant as he fixed Angel with an annoyed and embarrassed glare. “Oh, fuck off! It ain’t even funny!”

“Yes it issss!! “ He squealed, holding his sides. “Holy shit! Aw man, pool sounds like my kinda game!”

“Christ, are you five?!” Husk snapped, sneering at him. “I’m fucking leaving if you keep this shit up!” 

“Okay… oka-HAHA-ahem- okay, okay…” He took a deep breath, clearing his throat. “Okay… alright I’m done. Got that outta my system.” 

“I fuckin’ hope so.” Husk snuffed out his nose, swiping his own pool cue into his hand. “Can we get on with the game now?”

Angel hummed, looking down to the cue, then to the table. Even with his limited knowledge of pool, he was sure he could pick it up with not that much assistance.

...but where was the fun in that? 

“Ain’t there a stance involved?” Angel asked, feigning innocence. “Can’t ya teach me before we start?”

“Are you really that fuckin’ helpless?” Husk raised a brow at him, walking up to the table. 

Angel shrugged, smiling at him. The best way to get to a guy is to stroke their ego.  
“I wanted to know the perfect technique from the master himself~”

Husk’s ear perked, but not enough to really notice if you weren’t watching close enough.

But Angel noticed, and he smirked to himself.

“Anyone compared to you would be a ‘master’.” He scoffed, standing next to Angel and getting into position. “Just line up the cue with the white ball…” The cue jabbed forward suddenly, hitting the white ball and knocking it against the colored ones. “And use it to hit the other balls.” He finished his explanation as the balls bounced around the table. 

“Hm..” Angel pursed his lips, then pouted. “I don’t get it. Show me~?” He gave him a flirty bat of his lashes over his shoulder. 

Husk watched him for a minute, not at all looking impressed.  
“I ain’t fuckin’ touchin’ you.” He said bluntly.

Angel stuck out his bottom lip, eyes sparkling. “Please~?”

Another moment of staring, Husk’s face almost infuriatingly blank. 

Angel nearly jumped out of his dress when Husk reached out his hands, grabbing onto Angel’s arms with them and fixing his position.  
“Lean forward, that arm out there, that arm down here.” Husk explained, ignoring Angel’s shock. “Line up the cue with the ball.”

“Ooh~” Angel purred. “I didn’t think I’d be gettin’ bent over a table tonight, you’re kinda a prude~”

Angel expected yelling then, and to turn around to see Husk face go red all over again. 

What he was not expecting was a sharp and firm smack to his ass, one that made him yelp. Loudy. 

He whipped his head back around, mouth agape as he stared at Husk. He gave Angel a grin that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.  
“Just hit the ball, Babydoll~”

Angel tried to come up with something cute and flirty to say, but he kept coming up blank. Did that really just happen?? After a few moments of silence, the only thing he could force out was a surly: “Ooh, harder Daddy~”

“Alright, I’m gonna check to see if my poker buddies wanna play a round.” Husk said as he turned on his heel to walk towards the tables.

“Wait-noooo!!” Angel whined, reaching out for him. “Huskyyy!”

“Quit fuckin’ screechin’ at me, I was kiddin’!” Husk groaned as he turned back around. This time around his glare looked… almost playful. 

“N’aww, I didn’t mean to make ya all embarrassed, Husky.” Angel chuckled, leaning back down against the table to line up the shot. “Well,” he jabbed the cue forward, a solid yellow ball clattering against the other on the table and knocking one into a hole. “Maybe only a little bit.”

Husk’s eye roll was more lazy this time around as he walked around to the other side of the table to aim his cue.  
“Lil heads up, princess. Be sure to call whether you’re playing solid or stripes before you hit.” Husk hummed, aiming for a solid red one. “I’m playin’ solid.” He said before knocking it into the hole. 

Angel huffed a bit, but let it be. Husk had surprised him tonight, he guessed he could let him get away with it this one time. 

“Alright.” Angel snuck his nose up, before lining up another shot. “I’m playing stripes.”

\----

“How do you suck at so many games?” 

Angel scoffed and shoved Husk as they walked towards the doors

“I don’t suck! It just ain’t a fair game, playin’ with you.” 

“Excuses, excuses.” Husk tutted, shaking his head. “Guess we just gotta keep lookin’ for a game yer actually good at.”

Angel cooed, leaning closer to him.  
“Ooh~ you suggestin’ anotha date?” He purred as he leaned closer, was his hard work finally gonna pay off-

“Back up.” Husk interrupted his fantasy, putting a hand to his face and shoving him away. “None of that shit, that ass slap is all yer gettin’ outta me.”

Angel sputtered, head jerking back as he blinked at him.  
“Wha- aw c’mooon!” Angel stomped his foot as he huffed. “We’ve been flirtin’ back and forth all night! I thought-”

“You thought I owed you a kiss? Don’t work that way, sweetheart.” “Husk snuffed at him. “I’m not that fuckin’ easy, you gotta prove you can keep up with me.”

Is he fucking-the fucking nerve of this guy-

“Keep up with you? You should be tryin’ to keep up with me, old man!” Angel barked back. 

“See? That’s a start.” Husk praised teasingly, giving him a condescending pat on the arm. “Try ta keep that energy up till our next date, sunshine.”

Husk chuckled one last time before stepping back, closing the casino doors on Angel’s peeved off face.

Angel was feeling a lot of things right about now. He was feeling determined, he was feeling annoyed, and he was also feeling a little turned on.

Angel really had to up his game, this was twice now that Husk had the last laugh. 

Husk wanted to play dirty? Fine. But Angel would play even dirtier.


	4. Dinner Date: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fancy limo and champagne? Sign Angel the fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No butchered casino games in this one!  
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic will not be updated for the next two weeks, since MudTrash and I will be focusing entirely on Lady Luck week! If you haven't heard about that yet, here's a link to the post explaining [here!](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1305655245935128579?s=20)

Angel had Husk this time.

There was no fucking way that prick was gonna shoot him down tonight; Angel was prepared and ready. 

He didn’t dress fancy tonight. It seemed like Husk didn’t care for all that glitz and glamor anyways. Besides, he didn’t wanna seem like he was trying too hard. He still looked good though, obviously. He was wearing a cozy red sweater with a matching red skirt and a black belt with a gold buckle to accent. He still looked hot, but within Husk’s budget. 

He decided to walk this time. It wasn’t that far of a walk from the studio, anyway. He wondered what game they were gonna play today. Blackjack? Roulette? Craps? 

Heh. Craps. 

Angel’s train of thought was interrupted as he spotted a familiar face standing out front the casino.Huh. That might be the first time he saw Husk outside of the casino. Was he waiting for him? What a gentleman~

Angel put more thoughts into his steps, walking with elegance and grace. Husk looked up to him, his ear flicking slightly as he looked him up and down. Oh yeah, Angel would have him wrapped around his finger by the end of the night. 

“Hiya, handsome~” He purred as he came close enough. “Checkin’ out the merchandise~?”

Husk snorted, shaking his head.  
“I’ve already put too much money on you.” 

Angel could sense the joking tone in his voice, Husk was coming around whether he wanted to or not.

“I can give you a free sample later if you play nice~” He gave him a flirty smirk before turning to open the doors.

“Hey, dumbass, wrong way.” Husk said as he walked away from the doors, closer to the curb. 

Angel blinked, looking back towards him with a raised brow.

“Eh? The casino’s right here…”

“We ain’t goin’ to the casino this time.” Husk explained with a somewhat annoyed sigh. 

“Wait- Huh? We ain’t? Then where are we goin’?” Angel asked. Suddenly, he gasped, eyes sparkling. “Oooh, are you finally takin’ me somewhere fancy?”

“Well, I’m takin’ you somewhere.” Husk answered vaguely, looking down the road for something.  
Angel walked up beside him, about to ask what he was looking for. His question was answered quickly though, and his eyes widened to see a sleek black limo driving towards them slowly. His jaw fell open as it pulled up, and gasped as Husk reached forward to open the door.

“Holy shit-Husky!” He squealed, clapping his hands a few times. “A limo? You got a fuckin’ limo?!”

Angel didn’t know why he was so excited, he’d been in limos tons of times. He guessed it was because he never picked Husk for that type of person. He’d also never had a date pull up in one before, it was always Val’s dirty studio limos. This one looked so… fancy!

“Keep yer skirt on.” Husk hummed, holding open the door. “I’ve had this lyin’ around for years, might as well get my money’s worth.” 

Angel made another sound of delight, and he lunged forward to wrap his arms around Husk’s shoulders and kiss his cheek before he could even think about it.  
“You fuckin’ fat cat! This is amazin’!”

Angel pulled away a moment later, barely noticing how much Husk stiffened at the surprise kiss. He smiled at him, brightly, before stepping into the limo. 

This was already so much better than Val’s trashy limo. He admired the plush seats as he sat down, and grinned as he noticed the mini cooler. He really hoped there was some liquor in there.

Husk followed him in, cheeks red, and shut the door before taking a seat next to Angel with a huff.  
“Yer either tryin’ way too hard to suck up to me, or yer very easily impressed.”

“Jesus Christ-can’t ya have fun in your own god damn limo?” Angel scoffed, giving his shoulder a shove. “Lighten up! This is fuckin’ cool!”

“If yer twelve, maybe.” Husk snuffed, reaching beside the seat and pulling up a bottle. “It’s just a long car that eats at my fuckin’ wallet for gas money.” The old cat swiped his claw along the neck of the bottle as he finished talking, the cork popping out and thudding against the roof.

If Angel’s eyes weren’t sparkling before, they definitely were now.  
“Champagne!”

“Calm down.” Husk huffed out a laugh. “Geez, yer actin’ like you’ve never had champagne before.”

“Shut up and pour me a glass!”

“Oh of fuckin’ course, yer majesty,” Husk snorted, grabbing a champagne flute and pouring a good amount into it. “Right away.”

Angel gave him a cheeky smile as he swiped the glass.  
“Why thank you, kind sir~” He purred, taking a flirty sip.

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Husk took a huge swig straight from the bottle.

“So, what made you go all out tonight?” Angel asked, crossing his legs and taking another sip from his drink. “Why didn’t we just stay at the casino? And where are we goin’, anyways?”

“Nowhere fancy, don’t get yer hopes up,” Husk grumbled. “I got tired of watchin’ you suck at every game we’ve played, and I haven’t eaten today, so yer taggin’ along while I get dinner at some Italian shit hole.”

Angel perked up even more.  
“Ohhh un ristorante italiano? Il mio preferito~” He cooed, eyes lidding with a chuckle.

“Non ricordo di averlo chiesto.” Husk replied, looking out the window with a bored expression.

Angel's smile fell as his face went blank. I’m sorry, what?

“Did you… did you just fuckin’-” He fumbled, ears nearly spitting smoke as he tried to process what he just heard. “Did you speak fuckin’ italian?!”

“You did it first.” Husk shrugged. 

“Well yeah, but- Jesus, I wasn’t expecting you to say anythin’ back! What else can ya speak?” Angel asked. 

“Hablo un poco de español también, pero dudo que lo hables.”

Angel nearly swooned. Ooh that was fucking spanish! He didn’t speak a word of it but man did it get his heart going. 

“Oooh senior~ Mas, mas, por favor!” he giggled. 

Husk doubled over in his seat, desperately trying to hold back laughter at the badly spoken spanish.  
“Oh Fuck!” He wheezed. “Yep. I was right.”

Angel only giggled more at Husk’s reaction.  
“What? That was fluent!”

“It was painful!” Husk exclaimed, still laughing. 

Angel smiled around the rim of his glass as he took another drink.  
“So,” he hummed. “How do you know so many languages, anyway?”

Husk cleared his throat as he finished up laughing, leaning back comfortably in his seat.  
“I didn’t just buy a casino for a show, yunno, I lived in one my whole life when I was up top. Figured if gamblin’ is what got me sent down here, no point in quitting now.” He explained, taking another drink. “Ya see a lotta different people coming through casinos, ya gotta learn to talk to ‘em.”

“Huh.” Angel tilted his head. “That’s pretty cool, actually. You musta seen a lot in life, huh?”

Husk hummed.  
“Yeah, we’ll go with that.” Husk said, tone flat. “Woulda loved to see a lil less of it though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What is this, a god damn interview?” Husk rolled his eyes. “Why am I the only one sharin’?”

“Hey, you can ask me whatever you want, babe, I’m an open book.” 

“Okay.” Husk thought for a moment. “How do you know Italian?”

Angel scoffed, grinning.  
“Sweetheart, I am Italian. Wish I could say I grew up there, but I didn’t, but some of my family did.”

Husk glanced over to him, the faintest hint of interest in his eyes.  
“Italian, eh?” He repeated questioningly. “My family was Russian, I speak that too.”

“Russian too? Well fuck! You’re even more interestin’ than I thought, Husky.” Angel smiled at him, a genuine glint in his eyes, before he took another sip from his glass and turned his head to gaze out of the window. 

“Interestin’?” Husk repeated, and there was a small silence before he scoffed. “You don’t get out much, do you?”

“Nah, not really, no.”

Husk turned towards them, his eyes flicking over Angel’s face for a moment before he realized he was being serious.  
“Oh. Oh…” Husk blinked, seeming lost for a moment.

“Yeah, don’t grace the town with my presence much.” Angel said with a shrug, still looking out of the tinted glass.

Husk was quiet for a moment, the silence almost becoming awkward. Angel was trying to think of something to say to break the tension when Husk did it himself.

“Well. Guess that explains you goin’ nuts over the limo.” He hummed, looking out the window himself. 

“Heh, yep,” Angel snickered. “Sorry~”

“Ah, don’t give me that shit. That aint what I meant.” Husk waved a dismissive hand at Angel. “I’ll keep it in mind from now on.”

“Oooh, from now on?” Angel echoed. “You promisin’ me more dates before this one's even started? You dog~”

“If I were you, I’d stop talkin’ unless you know how to tuck ‘n roll.” Husk growled unconvincingly. 

“Ah, fine, fine, fine…” Angel laughed before sighing. 

This was already his favorite date he’s ever gone on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE!  
> LOVE ME DEAD PLAYLIST LINK [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=hjHJ74P7TqCpPSKa1BT4ZQ)  
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Angel: Ohhh an Italian restaurant? My favorite~  
> Husk: I don't remember asking.  
> Husk: I speak a little Spanish too, but I doubt you speak it.


	5. Dinner Date: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Husk go out to dinner at a shitty italian restaurant, which is actually called "Shitty Italian Restaurant." It's Husk's favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long two weeks! Sorry it's been so long. We took a break to focus on Lady Luck week! If you don't know what that is, i'll link it [here!](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1305655245935128579?s=20)  
> The rest of Lady Luck week content coming from us, specifically, is on its way! We just have a lot to juggle in life right now. We hope you enjoy their dinner date!

“Table for two, name is Husk.”

“Oooh, ya made reservations? All these bitches better be jealous. You wanna pretend I’m a hooka ya bought for the night? I look expensive enough.”

“It’s gonna turn into a reservation for one reeeal soon.”

“Aww, but you paid me for 3 hours!”

The employee at the front of the restaurant rolled their eyes at Angel and Husk’s conversation, before grabbing a few menus and apathetically leading them back to the dining area. Angel snickered, walking beside Husk. He tried to lock their arms a few times, getting his arm batted away by the gruff old man each time. 

But that just egged him on even more.

The waiter tossed the menus onto their table carelessly before turning and walking towards the back, presumably to grab them water. Service like this was pretty commonplace in Hell, everyone here had the same basic understanding of: “None of us wanna be here, so we’re not gonna pretend like we do.” 

Angel made his way over to his seat, but was surprised when he saw Husk pull out for him.

“Aww, you casanova~” Angel purred, batting his lashes as he sat down with a flourish.

“Yeah yeah, I’m a real gentleman, ya told me already.” Husk sighed, slumping down into his own seat.

Angel hummed with a grin, picking up one of the menus and noticing when Husk didn’t do the same.

“What? Too lazy to sit up and grab a menu?” Angel teased.

“I know what I want already.” Husk answered simply, leaning back in his chair enough for his back to give several loud cracks. He groaned in relief, before settling back down in his chair. “This ain’t my first time comin’ here.”

“Oh yeah?” Angel rested his chin in the palm of his hand, thrumming his fingertips on top of the table. “What are you ordering, then?”

Husk rolled his eyes.  
“Why don’t you focus on your own order?”

“You’ve been here before,” Angel answered with a huff. “So you know the menu, right? Or you’re a regular, at least.”

“They serve wine by the gallon here.” Husk hummed. “So yes, I’m a regular. And I’m gettin’ the spaghetti, not that it’s any of yer business.”

“Wine? You gonna order us some, kitty?” Angel flashed him a flirty smile, but was met with a grimace. 

“Not if you don’t quit with that sappy bullshit.”

Angel groaned.  
“Oh my goddd, it’s called flirting! Get with the times, old man.”

“Fuck off.” 

“Good start.” Angel snickered. 

The waiter came back then, setting down two water glasses before sighing and pulling out his notepad and pen.  
“Whaddya want?”

“S’ghetti ‘n meatballs for the both of us, my fine fucko~” Angel replied proudly, snapping the menu closed and handing them both to the waiter. “And a big ass bottle of red wine.”

The waiter sneered as he snatched them away and tucked them under his arm. 

“And don’t skip out on the bread sticks!” The spider called as the employee walked off, laughing again when he flipped them the bird without even turning around.

Husk couldn’t help but give a huff of laughter, but cleared his throat when Angel caught him smiling.

“What?” Husk grumbled, brows furrowing.

“Nothin’-” Angel chuckled, shaking his head. “You just have a nice smile.”

He watched with amusement as Husk hid his blush behind a sip of water. He swallowed aggressively; Angel had never seen someone look so pissed off drinking water.

“So,” Angel hummed, grinning. “Are you ever gonna tell me why you took me out tonight? Or is it ‘cause you think I’m pretty?”

“You were gonna come to the casino regardless,” Husk replied gruffly with a roll of his eyes. “I figured I might as well get some food while I gotta listen to yer yappin’.”

“You could always talk more, yunno, so I don’t talk your ears off all night,” Angel replied with an indifferent shrug, sipping from his glass of water. He made a face. 

“Ugh, they gave us sink water? Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” He groaned, sneering a bit as he pushed the glass away.

Husk barked out a laugh. “Aw, what’s wrong, princess? The place ain’t meetin’ yer high ass fancy expectations?” He asked sarcastically. 

Angel’s cheeks puffed as he shot Husk a huffy glare. “Well fuckin’ excuse me if I don’t wanna drink water from a fuckin’ bathroom sink.” He quirked an accusatory brow at his date. “You’re the kinda jagoff that believes in the five second rule, aren’t ya?”

“Ya mean the five minute rule?” Husk gave a smile that showed he was very pleased with himself. 

Angel blinked, face blanking. It quickly turned to an over the top look of disgust.

“EW! Bitch-” He rumpled up a napkin and tossed it at Husk, it bounced off his arm as he braced for it, laughing. “You’re a fuckin’ animal!”

“Yeah. Cat to be specific.” 

This fucking bitch-

“Bad kitty!” Angel dipped his fingers in the water, flicking it at said kitty.

“Ah! Jesus-Cease fuckin’ fire!”

Angel laughed, wiping his fingers on a napkin.  
“That’s what you get for bein’ gross.”

“Fuck off. I bet you describe your wine like a pretentious snob.”

“And I bet you guzzle yours straight from the bottle.”

“You bet the fuck I do.”

Angel tried really hard to keep an annoyed, straight face, but the corners of his mouth threatened to twitch up into a smile as he tried to force back a laugh. In the end he couldn’t tough it out, and he soon doubled over in his seat, giggling like a fucking idiot.

“The fu-haha-ck’s- the fuck’s so funny?” Husk snorted, seemily also a pin drop away from busting a gut himself.

“Just-” Angel snickered, clutching his stomach. “You’re so gross.”

Husk laughed through his teeth, slapping a hand on the table. “Fuck yeah I am, sugar tits!”

Angel grinned at him, shaking his head.  
“And brass.”

“And I don’t give a single shit.” Husk retorted smugly.

Angel rolled his eyes.  
“You definitely don’t,” he chuckled. 

The waiter approached the table, disinterestedly carrying a large plate of spaghetti.  
“Here,” he grumbled. “Your stupid food’s ready.”

Angel blinked, looking from the giant plate to Husk, before laughing at Husk’s expression of disgust.

“What the fuck is that?” Husk gestured to the plate. “You expect us to share this shit?”

The waiter shrugged, setting the plate onto the table despite Husk’s distaste.  
“Most of the dishes are dirty, and it looks like the two of you two are on a date, so…”

“Date? Who the fuck said we were on a date?” Husk argued, wings flaring defensively as he stood from his seat.

“Look, I’m just doing my fucking jo-”

Angel put a hand up to stop him, smiling up at the waiter.  
“This is perfect. Now bring us our wine so we don’t gotta drink this disgustin’ tap water.” 

Said waiter grumbled curses under his breath as he walked off.

Husk huffed, wings giving an irritated flap as he sat back in his seat.  
“A fuckin’ date. Bah!” He growled, cheeks hot.

“Yep. A date.” Angel confirmed, taking his turn to look smug. “What the fuck would you call what we’ve been doin’, then?”

“A pain in my goddamn ass.”  
“Oh, hush an’ eat ya s’ghetti.” Angel said as he unwrapped his silverware.

“I ain’t sharin’ a fuckin’ plate!”

“Fine, I’ll scoop some onto the floor for ya.” Angel offered teasingly.

Husk hissed at him. Literally. He bared his yellow fucking teeth and hissed like the pissy kitty cat he was.

“Well fine then.” Angel huffed, his bottom set of hands going to his hips. “I’ll just hafta eat all this by myself!”

“The hell you will!” Husk sat up in his seat. “I’m the one payin’ for this grub!”

“Then get your money's worth.” Angel shot back, handing him a fork.

Husk glared at him, then down to the fork, then back up at him. Angel watched with amusement as he saw Husk’s brain work frantically as he tried to decide between keeping up his stubborn act, or just suck it up and eat the fucking spaghetti.

“Fuckin’-fine!” Husk finally snapped, swiping the fork out of Angel’s hand. “But I ain’t doin’ no Lady in the Tramp bullshit.”

“Lady and the whatzit?” Angel asked, tilting his head.

Husk gave one of the heaviest, most tired sounding sighs Angel had ever heard.  
“Never fuckin’ mind. Forget I ever said anythin’.”

“Like when you said this wasn’t a date~?”

“As soon as this plate is clean and that wine is empty, I am going to kick your ass.”

“Promise?”

\---

“And get this- the guy had cards stuffed all the way down his tacky ass sleeves!” Husk burped, swirling the last of the wine in his glass. “So I had him kicked out, but not without takin’ every bit of cash in his pockets first, that’s for sure!”

“Ha! No shit?” Angel laughed, twirling his fork around his last bite of pasta. He was pleasantly surprised how much looser Husk seemed to get once he’d started drinking. He was on his third glass; did he dare go for another?

“No shit,” Husk answered, downing the rest of his glass. He wiped his mouth, tail flicking back and forth lazily. “You finally done? You take fuckin’ forever to eat.”

“Hey, I had to snag at least one meatball since you were eatin’ them all!”

“I told you to grab some before I started eatin’ ‘em all, I warned you.”

Angel flipped him off as he took his last sip of wine,  
“So, think you can make it back to the limo?”

Husk scoffed, grabbing the second, half full wine bottle.  
“I ain’t no fuckin’ light weight, pretty boy, this aint even done drinkin’ tonight!”

Angel just chuckled, folding his napkin and tossing it onto the table.  
“Alright, tiger. Let just pay the bill and vamos.”

Husk grunted and gave a small nod, shuffling his chair away from the table as he got ready to stand.  
“I’m coverin’ the bill.”

“Such a-“

“Yes, I’m such a fuckin’ gentleman to all guys and dames. I get it. Let’s go.”

Angel shivered a bit with a smile, he looooved pushy guys. “Sir yes sir~” He hummed as he stood up himself. 

Husk slapped a wad of cash on the table, before stuffing his wallet back into his pocket and getting to his feet.

“So, you wanna ride home, or what?” he hummed.

Fuck. Husk couldn’t give him a ride home! He couldn’t know he worked for Val.

Okay, play it cool.

“Nah, I’m good just walkin’,” Angel replied with a shrug as they both headed for the door.

“You sure?” Husk huffed. “Not that I care, but, these streets are tough.”

“I know these streets are tough, I’ve been here for decades,” Angel snickered. “I can handle myself, don’t you worry about me~”

“I’m not-” Husk growled, yanking the door open for him with flushed cheeks.. “Shut the fuck up.”  
Angel smiled, stepping out of the door. Perfect.

He turned towards Husk once they were both outside, and watched as the old cat cleared his throat.

“So,” Husk huffed, glaring at the floor as he spoke. “I guess tonight wasn’t, uh.. Disastrous?”

Angel gave a flirty smirk, batting his lashes and tilting his head.  
“Oh yeah?” he chuckled. “So… you liked it?”

“I liked the food, and the wine. Remember, I coulda gone by myself.”

“But you didn’t~”

“You woulda invited yourself anyway.”

“Husk,” Angel laughed, shaking his head. “You’re a fuckin’ asshole.”

“Part of the charm, babydoll,” Husk huffed out a laugh. Angel’s eyes crinkled in a smile. A genuine smile to match Husk’s genuine laugh. 

“Babydoll,” Angel hummed, still smiling. “I like that.”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Husk scoffed, glancing away from him. “You sure you don’t want a ride home?”

“I’m sure, Husky,” Angel answered, voice soft.

Babydoll? Husky?

What the fuck was going on? Angel couldn’t… actually have a thing for this old cat, right?

Husk cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Right, so uh… Guess it’s time to…”

Lean in for the kiss, dammit! Angel had to take him to bed and kill the old fucker before-

Husk leaned in, and pressed his lips to Angel’s cheek. When he pulled away, he looked at Angel, ears flicking nervously as his tail lashed back and forth.

Angel blinked, his heart fluttering in his chest for a second as he looked at Husk in surprise.

“Husk-”

“G’night,” Husk grumbled without another word to him, turning around to get into his limo.

.

.  
.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are vastly appreciated!  
> LOVE ME DEAD PLAYLIST LINK [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=hjHJ74P7TqCpPSKa1BT4ZQ)  
> 


	6. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To both distract his mind from Husk, and to distract Valentino from being angry with him, Angel spends a heated night with his pimp.  
> Not explicit.  
> TW: Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> This chapter is very tense. Valentino lashes out at Angel, so just be warned if this kind of stuff isn't for you. This is not a smut chapter, but sex is implied.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

What the fuck was that? Husk couldn’t just go soft on him like that! He was supposed to stay a stone cold bitch so he could take him to bed for a cold one night stand, then Angel was supposed to kill him then and there and take his money! That’s how it always went, that’s how it was supposed to happen.

Then what the fuck happened? 

Angel ran a hand through his hair, staring in the direction where the limo had taken off. Shit. Shit!

He needed a distraction. No, he needed to somehow change Val’s mind. He could, right? Maybe? Fuck. He was thinking irrationally. 

Fuck it.

He pulled his phone out from his chest fluff, quickly shooting Val a text.  
“Coming to see you.” 

A moment passed before Val’s reply chimed, and Angel barely thought to glance at it as he impatiently tried to flag down a taxi.  
“Ah, good, been meaning to talk to you, this way I save on gas~”

Angel fidgeted from his place on the curb. His immediate instinct was to roll his eyes at Val’s standard asshole way of speaking, but his stomach was gripped with dread at the first part of the message. 

What would he want to… no, he wasn’t even gonna pretend. Of course he knew what Val wanted to talk about. Shit. God dammit. Val wanted Husk dead, and he was seeming to get impatient already with how slow Angel was playing this, when he was the asshole that told him to go slow in the first place! Val never gave Angel a deadline up front, but he always figured Val would decide to himself when he thought Angel should get it done, and would get pissed if he went past that imaginary deadline.

Fuck.

He looked up as a cab pulled up beside him, and hurried to step inside, shoving his phone back inside of his chest.  
“Porn studios,” he told the driver once he had sat down, letting the door slam shut behind him. “Step on it.”

The driver turned around slightly in his seat to get a clearer view of the sex worker, grinning.  
“Say, aren’t you Angel Dust?”  
Angel froze.

“Yea, so what? Hurry up and drive.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the guy that goes around and kills those guys in their sleep!” He barked out a loud laugh. “Tell ya what, climb in front and suck me off and the ride’ll be fr--”

Angel pressed the barrel of his shotgun to the driver’s forehead, sneering.

“I ain’t in the fuckin’ mood tonight, you hear?” Angel growled. “You know what happens to those I fuck, you said it yourself. Now start the drive, you limp dick sack of shit.”

The driver swallowed, gave a tense nod, and slowly turned around with his hands on the wheel. Finally, the cab started to roll forward. Angel kept the gun pressed firmly to the back of his head. 

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. There was word going around about him and what he did? Fuck! If Val found out about this- If Husk found out about this…

Nope. Shut up shut up shut up. One crisis at a time. 

Angel ran a hand over his face, groaning to himself and cursing under his breath. Five fucking minutes ago he would have called this the best night of his afterlife. Now? Fucking hell…

He kept his eyes forward the whole drive, face hard and anxious as he waited for them to finally pull up to the studio. He had to change Val’s mind. He couldn’t change Val’s mind. He had to go through with this. He couldn’t go through with this. He had to tell Husk. He could never tell Husk.

The driver cleared his throat cautiously, and Angel finally realized that they had already stopped. 

Angel looked up as the studio building towered over him, and he imagined Val in its place staring down at him. Val wouldn’t be happy, Val would never be happy.

With a deep breath, he opened the door, exhaling as he stepped out. 

“Hey, aren’t ya gonna pay-”

Angel slammed the door in his face, then stepped over the curb and approached the front doors. 

He was nervous. He was so fucking nervous he couldn’t take it. Hopefully Val would give him a little something while he was there, but he had nothing but bad news for him. He was so fucked.

Opening the door, he slipped inside, anxiously tugging at his sleeves while he approached the elevator. Val had the penthouse, so that’s where he was headed. 

He wondered how Val would react. Not too positively, he presumed. Of course not. He was coming up to see him to convince him out of this job, and to tell him that there’s word of him on the streets now. Val was gonna be so pissed. 

Angel made his way into the elevator, slapping the buttons apathetically before thudding his back against the wall. His hands found his face again as the doors shut and the elevator began the long climb up the massive building. 

Okay. Okay Angel, just… just calm the fuck down for a minute. If Val wasn’t gonna be happy before, he’s certainly not gonna be pleased to see his top gun blubbering over his target. He had to act cool, make Val think it was his idea to let Husk live, then he could find another schmuck for him to chase.

Anyone else, just not Husk...

The elevator ride thankfully gave him enough time to collect himself, and he took a deep breath as the doors opened again. 

Angel’s heels clopped against the linoleum as he walked down the hall towards Val’s room, and he bit his lip harder than he meant to once he was in front of his door. 

He could just… just walk away. He could simply pretend none of this ever happened tonight, snort a line, down some shots, and wake up the next morning with a killer hangover to help numb the consequences. 

Angel knocked on the door.

The door creaked open, wispy red smoke curling around Angel’s neck, beckoning him forward.

“Theeere he is~” The pimp purred from the loveseat, watching behind his heart shaped glasses as Angel’s feet moved towards him of their own accord. “My pretty little assassin~”

Angel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of the door shutting, and he flinched, making Valentino’s grin only widen even more.

“Don’t be shy now, babygirl, your text made you seem so eager,” Val chuckled, exhaling sickly sweet tendrils as he sighed. 

He kept his eyes on Angel, expectantly, who shifted uncomfortably before speaking:

“What did you wanna talk to me about, boss?”

“Hm? Me? Oh, but baby…” Val pulled up his phone, waving it in front of Angel with their text conversation showing on the screen. “You’re the one who just haaad to talk to me about something, seems only fair that you go first.”

Angel swallowed. Shit. He was hoping to buy some time pretending to listen to Val to think of a reason to back off of Husk. Of fucking course Val would want him to go first, how did Val always know just what he had to do to fuck with Angel.

Angel moved slowly, brain scrambling for what he could say to piss Val off the least. He moved to sit on the pimps lap, and Val’s hands only encouraged him and pulled him closer.

Okay, so he was in a good mood then. He could work with this. 

“I just..” He placed his hands on Val’s chest, fiddling with the fluffy hem of his coat.

Val’s hand cupped his cheek, pulling his face up to meet his wide grin.

“You just…?” He prompted.

“The guy..” Angel paused, glancing to Val’s eyes through his glasses to read his expression. “The guy’s a hard nut to crack, boss…”

“Don’t tell me you wanna quit on me, Angel cakes,” Val hummed, condescendingly. “You’re gonna get rid of him and that’s fuckin’ final.”

“Is he really worth it?” Angel’s voice was shaking. Fuck. If there was anything Val hated more than weakness, it was showing your weaknesses. “I mean- He ain’t nothin’ special, right? He’s just some borin’ old-”

Val clutched Angel’s chin between his fingers, firmly, causing Angel’s breath to catch in his throat. 

“Angie baby I ain’t payin’ you to ask questions,” Val growled, scowling. Second hand smoke filled Angel’s lungs “What’s your job? What does it say in your contract?”

Angel fidgeted, letting out a small gasp when Val tightened his grip. “To... to seduce and kill the target…”

“Mhm.” Val hummed, eyes narrowing. “And what’s my job?”

“...to give me the targets…” Angel sighed out, knowing already he’d lost.

“Good boy. So tell me baby…” Val let go of his chin, brushing back Angel’s bangs. “Where in there does it say that you would get a say in who you do and don’t get to kill?”

“...It doesn’t.”

“So why are you talking to me about it?”

“I’m…” Angel’s mouth hung open, his posture deflating as the reality settled in even further. “...forget it.”

“Gladly.” Val went back to stroking his cheek, grinning. “Is that all?”

Fuck.

“I…” Angel started. “Got into the cab, and the driver guy.. he recognized me. Said he’d heard about me, knew I was the one who- ghk-!”

Val’s hand clenched around Angel’s throat, and Angel’s own flailed to pull it off.

“What did I say…” Val snarled. “About bein’ sloppy, Angel? Huh?”

Angel’s eyes watered, his hands pushing at Val’s desperately.

“Pathetic,” Val scoffed. “Don’t tell me that mangy cat was also in the cab?”

Angel shook his head to his best avail, and Val finally released his grip around his throat. Angel sucked in a tight breath, coughing.

“You’re very lucky you’re so pretty, Angel baby,” Val scolded, low and threatening. “Your sloppiness is makin’ all the evidence point towards me, you know that? Or are you that fuckin’ selfish?”

“I tried my best to be carefull, boss, I swear!” 

“Then how are you gonna fix this, huh?” Val asked, pulling Angel’s face closer to his. “Or are you gonna wait for Daddy to fix it like he always does?”

“I..” Angel swallowed, an idea flitting through his head. 

Angel closed the space between their lips, daringly, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Val’s neck.

Distraction. A distraction for the both of them would serve them both good. He’d rather fuck Val than have Val hurt him some more, and maybe, maybe this would make Husk stay off his mind for good. Fuck, he hoped so. He couldn’t afford to have his emotions keep him at bay. He had to kill him, he was going to kill him.

He couldn’t kill him.

Val kissed him back, as eager and as mechanically as ever. Teeth clashed against teeth and tongues danced, while Val’s hands dove beneath his sweater, yanking it off of him once they pulled back for breath. 

They’d go through the motions tonight like an unspoken rule. Angel would use himself and use Val as a beautiful distraction for the both of them, dangle himself in front of Val like bait, while taking advantage of Val’s eagerness. 

Val tugged down Angel’s skirt, and just like that, Husk’s favorite outfit of his was crumpled on the floor. 

Angel didn’t have time to think about it before Val’s mouth was pressed against his again. 

.  
.  
.

Angel’s blurry gaze was on the ceiling, listening to quiet snores as he laid next to a sleeping Val. He was wrapped up in Val’s fluffy robe, smoking a cigarette. He watched the smoke trail up and dissipate, taking comfort in the fact that although the smoke would evaporate, it was still in his lungs, comforting him in a hazy embrace. 

It didn’t work. His thoughts still remained on Husk, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself.

Exhaling red wisps, he shut his eyes.

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE ME DEAD PLAYLIST LINK [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=hjHJ74P7TqCpPSKa1BT4ZQ)  
> 


	7. Shake Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk joins Angel for shakes and helps him feel better.

Angel swirled his straw around in his milkshake, brows furrowed as he stared at the cup. He thought coming to this place would help him feel better, it usually did, but his mind was too weighed down by... everything. Everything with Val, everything with him…

...everything with Husk…

Oh god, Husk…

What the fuck was he gonna do? He tried to pretend he still wanted to kill him at first, but a good long cry in the shower told him otherwise. God, why did Husk have to go all soft on him? If he had just stayed that old asshole grandpa, like when they had met, Angel wouldn’t have thought twice about shagging and stabbing him. But oooh nooo! Husk just haaad to spring in the cute fucking kiss on the cheek right at the end of their last date! 

It was just a dumb kiss though… And it’d been a few days since then, he should’ve been over it by now. Angel had done far worse deeds ten times over in the 80 or so years he’s been here, why was a kiss on the cheek the thing to send him spiraling and rethinking everything he knew? The gesture was so meaningless in comparison… and yet, it meant everything to him.

After decades of selling his body and giving himself up for others to use and discard at their leisure… he’d forgotten what actual genuine affection felt like.

...now he was thinking of Husk.

This was supposed to put his mind off of things, but now he was heavily considering texting him. Husk had given him his number on one of their dates… after Angel begged for it for the 100th time. It would be quick, just to see what he was up to, how work was going, to check if he’d eaten today.

Ugh, this was disgustingly domestic; the exact opposite of what he hoped to achieve with his clients. Then, why did it make him feel so warm inside? Husk was only supposed to want him for his body, but when that didn’t work, Angel decided to opt for the romantic route instead, and that was his biggest mistake. Now he’d laid out this web of lies, and even he couldn’t get out. 

Interrupting his internal monologue, Fat Nuggets nudged Angel’s side from where he sat next to him at the booth, snorting and wiggling his way into his arms. Angel smiled, feeding him a fry from the batch he’d ordered, but never touched. He hadn’t even finished his milkshake, he’d spent the entire time sighing and stirring it around. It was melted anyways, too warm for his liking. He did eat the cherry though. 

...Husk liked cherries. 

He wondered if Husk liked milkshakes too. 

Curiously, he picked up his phone from the table, lips pursed as he scrolled through his contacts. He could text him, and they could hang out… Maybe.  
Maybe...

Definitely.

Bottom lip tucked between his teeth, he typed out a text to Husk, and pressed send. 

“wyd”

He waited, much too enthusiastically, and munched on a cold french fry while he did, boots tapping against the tiled floor. His phone buzzed then, and he could’ve kicked himself for how fast he read it. 

“The fuck does that mean? Did you sit on your phone?”

Angel huffed out a laugh. God, he was so old. Get with the times, geezer!

“wyd? like what are you doing?”

“That makes no sense.”

Angel slapped his own forehead, then sent:

“omg”

“I don’t know what that means either toots.”

“ugh. fine i’ll quit it. only if you join me for shakes.”

“Yeah okay I can do that.”

Angel smiled, cheeks rosy and flushed. For a second, it felt like there were no ulterior motives, there was no Val, and he wasn’t an assassin. For a second, his heart felt full. 

That is, until his phone rang with Val’s ringtone.

God dammit.

Angel sighed, taking a moment to stare at the screen before he pressed accept.

“What is it, boss?”

“My my, ain't that a rude way to greet someone, Angel baby. Your manners could use some work.”

“What is it, Val?” Angel asked again. “It’s my day off.”

“Strike two, baby. Wanna go for a third?”

Angel sighed again, putting his head in his hand. “No Val.”

“Good. So about our talk a few days back…”

Angel perked up for a brief moment, head lifting slightly. Was Val gonna reconsider? Was he gonna give him a new target?

“I hope you’ll take that as motivation to get this job over with~”

Nope. Of fucking course not. 

“...Yeah Val. I’ll get it done.”

“Good boy.” Val hummed, voice deceptively sweet. “And you better be workin’ that kitty, you hear? Deadline’s comin’ up soon.”

Shit.

“No more fuckin’ around, get this shit done. And no more sassing me, kay suga?”

“I’m on it. Yes, Val.”

“Good boy.”

The line went dead then. 

Angel groaned, putting his head in his hands, defeated. Feelings always had to fuck up everything, didn’t they? He’d sworn off feelings long ago, and of course they had to sneak their way back into his life. Of fucking course. It also didn’t help that Val was being as much as an asshole as ever. He couldn’t help but wonder what had fucked him up, what had turned him into such a miserable tyrant.

Sighing, he lifted his head, and saw he had received a text from Husk moments ago, asking where to meet him. Angel sent him the address to the shake place he was at, with a little heart emoji at the end of the message.

He smiled when he received a cat emoji back.

“This place looks like shit,” Husk grumbled, slumping into the plush seat opposite of Angel.

“Ah, shuddya, ya old coot.” Angel huffed, grinning and rolling his eyes. “It ain’t about the decor, it's about the shakes.”

“They look like shit too.” Husk replied bluntly, looking at Angel’s. “It looks like you just went to a brothel and brought back leftovers.”

“Eww! Naughty kitty!” Angel squealed, flicking some of the shake at him. 

“Ah! Knock it off!” Husk laughed, shielding his face. “I didn’t order a facial!”

“Husk!”

The old cat continued to laugh, and Angel found himself staring for a moment. Husk had such a nice smile, it made all the time it took to get here worth it somehow.

Too bad it won't last much longer. His mind added, but he did his best to shoo the thought away.

Luckily it was then an employee made their way to the table, placing Husk’s milkshake in front of him. Husk grunted in acknowledgement, taking the shake and looking at it as the employee walked away. Angel soon heard a snort by his side, and looked down just in time to see Fat Nuggets poke his head up over the edge of the table and try to climb on. 

Husk looked over to the piglet, blinking in surprise. “What the fuck? Where the fuck did that come from? They let a pig get in here? 

“Hey!” Angel huffed, picking up his baby as he still had his eyes locked on Husk’s shake. “This is Fat Nuggets! My son and my pride and joy!”

“Get a paternity test.” Husk joked with a smirk. 

Angel let out a fake gasp, holding Nugget’s close to his face protectively. “You take it back. Right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Husk challenged, leaning forward with his arms on the table. “Or what?”

“Or I let Nuggets here go and let him at your shake and fries.” Angel threatened. 

Husk blinked, looking to the drink and food and then to the pig as he thought it over.

“...fair ‘nough.” He finally shrugged, sitting back. “I’m oh so sorry, Mr. Nuggets. Do forgive me.”

Nuggets snorted at him, wiggling in Angel’s arms.  
Angel giggled a bit as he patted the pigs head. “He forgives you.”

“Oh, good.” Husk gave a fake sigh of relief. “Now I can sleep tonight.”

Angel laughed again, already feeling a bit more at ease. 

“So, how’d you get him anyways, why a pig?” Husk asked, tossing Nuggets a fry to keep him at bay, to which the piglet happily gobbled it up.

“Oh, Va-” Angel paused. Husk couldn’t know about Val. He cleared his throat, starting over. “An ex boyfriend got him for me,” he hummed with a shrug. “It’s not important.”

“An ex boyfriend, huh? Anyone I should know about?” Husk snickered, jokingly. 

When Angel didn’t answer, Husk looked up, seeing him looking stirring his milkshake, chin in his hand.

“Touchy subject?” Husk tried again, tilting his head.

“Yeah, I guess you can call it that,” Angel sighed, then shook it off. He flashed him a smile, lifting his head again. “Let’s not talk about it”

Husk searched Angel’s gaze, thoughtfully, then: “You can, you know.”

Angel blinked. His clients usually didn’t give a fuck about his personal life. And they certainly didn’t like to hear him ramble. Fuck, this was all so new to him, he didn’t know how to react. 

Husk sighed, crossing his arms.  
“You don’t have ta, but you can. I got a milkshake to tend to anyways.” 

“I uh…” Angel chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted in his seat. “It ain’t even a big deal, we never really liked each other but… yunno, s’hell.” He shrugged awkwardly, looking away. 

Husk’s brows creased, eyes scanning Angel’s face. “Well… if ya didn’t like each other then why the hell were ya together?”

Angel huffed out another laugh. Good question.  
“Eh… I never really had a say in the matter.”

“What does that mean?”  
“I mean- I did have a say at first, but then, once it soured, I didn’t have a way out.” Angel paused, thrumming his fingertips on the tabletop. “I gave myself away.”

When Angel glanced back at him, Husk was staring at him with an earnest look in his eyes, one Angel hadn’t seen before. He wished he was brave enough to keep looking, but instead he turned away.

“Go on.”

Angel swallowed, thickly, hand wrapped around his milkshake glass.

“He promised me everything I wanted,” Angel answered. “Money, protection, drugs… He gave me everything I could ever want, but never mentioned what I didn’t want, and what I couldn’t control..” 

What was he doing? 

“He’d hit me for talkin’ back, he’d ridicule me for not makin’ enough money. Sometimes he didn’t even have a reason, he’d just be frustrated and needed to lash out. And, yunno, for years I just thought it was okay?” He laughed, dryly. “Since it’s hell, things are different down here than up there. Not like up there was any different in my relationships, but, maybe this was the norm?” He shook his head. “And maybe it is, who knows, but.. I dunno, maybe I deserve.. deserved it, for bein’ such a horrible fuckin’ person.” 

“Hey… hey c’mon…” Husk stood from his seat across from Angel. “Don’t cry…”

Angel blinked, looking up at him. Cry? Was he crying? He brought a hand up to his face, feeling the dampness on his cheek. Huh. So he was.

“Ah-shit.” Angel cursed, ducking his head down to reach for his purse on the floor. “Fuck-sorry kitty, just gimme one second.” He chuckled a bit, reaching for some wipes. “Sorry bout this, musta got some of my mascara in my-”

“Hey.” Husk said more firmly, placing a hand on Angel’s shoulder and making him freeze. “It’s fine. You don’t gotta lie about it, it happens.”

Angel blinked up at him, sitting in stunned silence for a moment before barking out a small laugh.  
“Wha-lie? Babe I’m not-” Angel swallowed, shaking his head. “I ain’t lying babe, I just-”

“Hey-don’t work yourself up.” Husk moved his rub his back, admittedly a bit awkwardly. 

“I…” Angel’s eyes narrowed a bit, his cheeks flushing. “I’m not! I ain’t cryin’! You-you’re seein’ shit!”

Husk sighed.  
“What I’m seein’,” he started, sliding into the empty space next to Angel. “Is somebody that don’t deserve that shit. And I’ll tell you somethin’, babydoll.” 

Angel blinked as Husk set his hand on top of his, looking from their hands on top of the table, to Husk who was staring at him with that same look of sincerity.

“You don’t gotta be afraid of me, in any sense, but especially not afraid of me seein’ this side of you.”

Angel’s breath caught in his throat.

Fuck. This was all too real. This was getting way too real. But why couldn’t he stop? Gazing at Husk, with that look in his eyes, feeling the gentle weight of his clawed hand on top of his...

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Husk.”

“Nah,” Husk scoffed, patting his hand. “You won’t.”

“I will.”

“I’d like to see you try, kid. Takes a lot to hurt me.” Husk sighed, giving his hand a final squeeze before letting go. “No more tears, got it? You’re too pretty to cry.”

Angel sniffed. Turning away to scrub roughly at his face with the wipes.  
“I didn’t mean to… to make a whole production outta it…”

“Eh, sometimes ya just gotta bawl yer eyes out in public to come fresh.” Husk joked, giving Angel a smile and a small nudge on the arm. “I’ve had my fair share of public breakdowns.”

Angel looked up, eyes a bit wide. “Wha… really?”

“Yeah.” Husk chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes. “If I’m drunk enough.”

Angel huffed out a small laugh of his own, wiping his eye with the heel of his hand.  
“I-I’m definitely too sober right now.”

“Well, can’t have that.” Husk stood up from the booth, nodding towards the door. “Let’s ditch this milkshake stand, grab 1 or 10 drinks at the casino.”

Angel knew he shouldn’t; he was already in too deep. If he wasn’t gonna be able to kill Husk before, he definitely wasn’t now. Going would only hurt him more in the end, he'll be living with guilt over this for the rest of his afterlife. But… Husk was so sweet. He treated him well… better than Val ever did. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to pretend he could have this, just for a little bit.

“Yeah.” He nodded, scooping up Fat Nuggets and standing up as well. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting real...
> 
> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Link to the Love Me Dead playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel learns the hard way that he can't kill Husk, and decides it's time to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long!  
> Since this chapter is so long and took a lot of time to put together, Mud and I will be taking a short break from this fic to focus on some other projects we're working on. This is one of our favorites so far and we hope you all enjoy it!

“I’m gettin’ it done tonight.” Angel forced out after a large, shaky breath. “No more stallin’, no more games.”

Cherri looked over to Angel with interest, glancing to the cab driver in the front seat before leaning towards him, voice a bit hushed.

“You’re gonna off him? Tonight? Has Val been ridin’ your ass that hard?”

It had been two weeks since that date at the shake shop, since he got that call from Val letting him know time was almost up. That should have been Angel’s wake up call; it should have been the push Angel needed to get this job over with, and yet he continued to delay the inevitable.

“It ain’t about Val anymore.” Angel sighed, leaning forward in his seat and running his hands over his face. “I just… I can’t keep doin’ this; I can’t keep lying to him.” He looked down to the gross crusty floors of the cab, eyes unfocused as he swallowed a lump in his throat. “I just wanna get it over with. I wanna move on, forget about Husk. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Damn Angie…” Cherri shook her head. “You’ve never been this hung up on a job before… is he hot?”

Angel, despite himself, huffed out a small laugh, running his fingers through his hair.  
“So fuckin’ hot.” He admitted. “And so sweet. But also an asshole, but like… a funny asshole. He makes me laugh…”

Cherri’s eye widened as she blinked at him.

“Ah man Angie…” She sighed. “You fell for him hard, didn’t you?”

“No.” Angel scoffed, and sat up suddenly, fixing Cherri with a firm look. “It’s fuckin’... it’s puppy dog love, aight? It don’t mean anything…” Angel knew he was trying to get this through to himself more than Cherri. “That’s why this has gotta end tonight, I ain't gonna keep doin’ this to myself…”

“Doing what to yourself?” Cherri questioned, half of her brow raised. 

Angel didn’t answer for a moment, looking through the scratched and cracked cab windows to the passing buildings and other hopeless demons like him on the street. Finally, he shut his eyes tight, shaking his head roughly. “It doesn’t matter.” He insisted. “What matters is, by the end of the night, Husk will be gone, Val will give me a new job, and I can put all this behind me.” He touched a hand to his chest, finger tips barely grazing the soft fur covering his heart. “...I’ll be free.”

Cherri sat there silently, staring at Angel as he finished his mini speech. She looked down slowly, eye flicking as she thought, before giving a small nod.

“Alright, well…” She looked back up at him, nudging his shoulder. “You know I always got you covered. I’m here for ya, slut.”

Angel snorted, flashing her a small smile. “Thanks, bitch.” He turned more towards her. “I’m gonna head with him to the bar, and once he gets his drink, I’ll dunk a roofie into it.” He began to explain. “Once he’s out cold, I’m gonna need your help gettin’ him to the cab. Once we get to the motel I can handle it from there.”

“Got it.” Cherri said with a nod. “We’ll just tell the cabby he had one too many, I know there are some creeps who are catching onto your job.”

“Don’t fuckin’ remind me…” Angel sighed. “I’m just glad Husk hasn’t heard anything about it yet…”

He hoped.

“Speaking of the sexy grandpa…” Cherri cut in, looking out the window. “That him out front?”

Angel blinked, quickly scrambling to look out the window himself. Oh god, there he was. He was just outside the club, looking down the streets as he leaned against the wall of the building. He was looking for him…

Angel’s chest tightened and his eyes stung. Fuck, he wasn’t ready, but it was too late to turn back now…

“Yeah.” He answered, nodding stiffly. “That… that's him…”

“Damn, he looks heavy.” Cherri continued obliviously. “Gonna be a pain to drag him outta there, no wonder you asked for back up.”

Angel didn’t answer, unable to take his eyes off Husk. This could be one of the last times he would see him… alive. Oh god…

Angel exited the cab numbly as it stopped, mindlessly tossing the driver a wad of cash before swinging the door shut. He kept his eyes on his, his heart stilling its rhythm as he saw Husk’s warm eyes lock onto his. And the small smile the old cat flashed him nearly brought him to tears.

Husk made his way over to them, stopping in front of Angel and taking one of his hands in his.

“Hey.” He greeted him, running a thumb over his knuckles. “You look good.”

Angel gave a wobbly smile of his own, thankfully able to hold back his emotions. “I always look good.”

Husk snorted, rolling his eyes. “Shut up.”

Cherri stepped out of the cab, stepping up to the two of them. “So.” She hummed, grinning as Husk looked over to her. “You’re the pussy cat sweeping my Angie off his feet.”

Husk snuffed. “Ain’t my fault he wouldn’t leave me alone.” He retorted. “He trapped me in his web and has been holdin’ me hostage ever since.”

“Mm.” Cherri looked him up and down, then smiled at him from over her shoulder as she stepped towards the doors. “Well, let’s go dance, bitches!”

“Nah, I don’t dance,” Husk huffed, placing a hand on the small of Angel’s back as he led him inside.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck shit fuck. 

Angel really was a piece of shit. Husk had never done anything like this before. He was being so nice; he was being such a fucking gentleman. He had no idea what was-

“You okay?” Husk asked, glancing up to his expression. 

Angel nodded, smiling at him coolly.  
“Yeah, just dying for a drink~” he answered with a wink. 

“Yeah? Let’s go over to the-”

“No!” 

Angel knew that when they headed to the bar, it was go time. And they had just gotten here. He at least wanted one last date with him. 

Husk blinked, staring at Angel, who scoffed a laugh and tugged Husk closer.

“Let’s dance first,” he suggested, toying with Husk’s bowtie. 

“I told you, I don’t dance, and I thought you were thirsty,” Husk answered, though he didn’t mind Angel being so handsy. In fact, he ran his hands along Angel’s arms. “I’d just embarrass myself.”

“Please?” Angel whined, looking at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Just one dance? For me?”

Husk’s brows knit as he actually seemed to think it over. Finally he sighed, squeezing his arms lightly. “Ah, alright. Just one dance.” He agreed reluctantly. “But you better not say a fuckin’ word about how shit I am.”

“I would never, babe.” Angel reached up, squishing his cheeks together. “Not to your face, anyway.”

Husk scoffed, giving his skin a small pinch. “Fuckin’ brat.”

“I know.” Angel chuckled, tugging him along. “Now c’mon, gramps, I’m gettin’ antsy.”

“Yeah yeah, hold yer tits.” Husk sighed, following along. 

“Fuck yeah! Party at the old folks home!” Cherri cheered as she followed.

“Fuckin’ whipper snappers these days…” Husk muttered under his breath, though his voice was soon drowned out by the blaring music playing in the club. 

Angel laughed, pulling Husk close as they were swallowed up by the crowd of demons already swarming on the dance floor. He tugged the old confused cat so he was facing him, wasting no time before he threw himself into a dance. He watched as Husk shuffled awkwardly, simply watching Angel.

“Aw, c’mon, kitty.” He cooed over the music and the voices of all the other demons. “Don’t let me have all the fun! Let loose a little!”

“I told you, I don’t-”

“Just follow my lead, babe.” Angel squeezed his hands, smiling at him. “Okay?”

Husk stared at him for a moment, seeming unsure, before giving a sigh and a small nod. “Alright.”

The old cat tried his hardest to match Angel’s dancing, though it was clear he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t dance. Angel would normally laugh in a guys face watching him dance like that, but with Husk… he couldn’t help but find it oddly cute. He knew full well Husk could have very easily stuck to his guns and refused to dance, heading over to the bar with or without Angel, but he didn’t; he decided to dance with Angel.

Because he knew Angel wanted to.

Because he cared about what Angel wanted…

...Because he cared about Angel…

Angel’s dancing lost some of its enthusiasm as he continued to drown in his thoughts. It was… really over after this, wasn’t it? Once they were done dancing, they were gonna head to the bar, he would spike Husk’s drink… and then it’d be over. All of it; the jokes, the banter, the soft looks...

...was he ready for it to be over?

“Angel? Ya in there?” Husk’s voice pulled I’m from his thoughts. He blinked down at him as he was pulled closer, the music as loud as before rushing back to him. “What happened? Ya spaced out for a minute there.”

Angel gave another blink, before quickly giving a smile and tracing Husk’s fluffy cheek with a finger. “I’m fine, Husky; guess I just got so caught up in watchin’ ya dance.”

Husk huffed, looking away. “Ah, c’mon, do ya have to make fun?”

“What? Babe, no!” Angel said quickly, putting a hand to his cheek and forcing him to look back up at him. “That ain’t what a I meant, I like your dancin’.”

Husk raised a non believing brow as he scanned Angel’s face for any signs of depict. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Angel smiled down at him. “Yer a natural, babe.”

Husk’s eyes stayed on him for a little longer, then finally he grinned and nudged Angel’s hand away.  
“Can we be done now?”

Angel was about to protest, when Cherri threw her arms around the two of them.

“Hey bitches!” she tugged the two of them closer, Husk’s fur bristling at the close contact. “This dance floor stinks, let’s go to the bar!”

Angel shot Cherri a look, shaking his head. His thoughts were racing. Not yet, please not yet. He just needed a little more time!

“C’mon, babydoll,” Husk interrupted gruffly, pulling away from her. “I could go for a drink.” He brushed off his clothes, and began leading him there. Angel followed grimly, Cherri tagging alongside him.

“Relax,” she whispered to him, nudging his side. “You’ve done this countless times, remember?”

“Yeah, but- Husk’s different,” Angel retorted, watching him sit on a barstool. “I’ve never- Fuck, Cherri, I can’t do this!” He ran his hands through his hair, breathing fast.

“Yes you can.” Cherri stopped him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Deep breaths, got it? Who’s the baddest bitch in the club?”

“Cher…”

“Who’s got on the prettiest dress?”

“...I do.”

“And who’s the one that’s gonna walk outta this job with hella cash?”

“Val?”

“You, bitch! Once that asshole sees how good of a job you did, he’ll give you a shit ton of cash, and maybe some time off!”

Angel nodded. That did sound promising… Despite the fact that he’d have to betray the trust of the one person who’d given him actual genuine affection in god knows how long. 

“Look, you know I got your back, always,” Cherri sighed, soothingly rubbing his shoulders to calm him down. “Whatever you wanna do, I’m on board.”

“Thanks, doll,” Angel sighed, smiling tiredly at her. “Here goes nothing.” 

Angel walked ahead the rest of the way to the bar, lingering a little bit behind Husk at his seat before taking the one next to him. His fingers drummed against the counter anxiously, nearly jolting out of his skin as he felt Cherri’s hand fall on his shoulder. He looked up to see Cherri putting her other hand on Husk’s shoulder as well, causing the old man to look up at the cyclops with a somewhat annoyed expression.

“Alright, ladies~” Cherri snickered. “I’m heading to the bathroom to make room for more drinks, go ahead and get started without me!” 

Angel let out a small breath; he knew it would be better for him to get this done by himself, but being alone with Husk right now made his heart rate spike once more. 

“Alright, babe.” Angel nodded. “I’ll order you your usual.”

Cherri nodded too, giving Angel a knowing pat on the back before pulling away. “Be back in a sec.”

Angel watched her go, his chest feeling tight again. He looked back to Husk, watching as he tried to flag down the bartender.

“Whatcha want, doll?” Husk asked casually, and Angel’s chest only got tighter.

Angel swallowed and took a breath before answering. “Uh… Peach Princess Cocktail…” He replied shyly.

Husk smiled at him. “Yeah? I’ve made those before; maybe I can make you one sometime.

Angel nearly burst out crying right there. “Yeah… maybe.”

The bartender turned his attention to them, and Angel ordered his cocktail, and a scotch on the rocks for Husk. He seemed oddly enthralled by watching the bartender making their drinks, and Angel ignored how cute he looked while concentrated. Getting back to the task at hand, he reached into his chest, pulling out the small white tablet that would do half of the job for him. He enclosed it in his fist, releasing a slow, deep breath.

It was go time, it was go time…

The bartender set the drinks on the counter for them.

“Hm, looks okay,” Husk hummed as he lifted Angel’s drink, inspecting the presentation. “Could use some more peach rings though.”

Angel smiled, coolly, lifting Husk’s drink casually enough to slip the roofie inside.  
“And yours could use some more ice.”

“Looks like this place is cheaper than it looks.” Husk barked out a laugh, handing Angel his drink. 

He waited to be handed his own, but Angel was hesitating, clutching the glass tightly. He couldn’t have it be over. Not like this. 

“Angel? Don’t be stingy,” Husk scoffed, tilting his head. “C’mon, I’m dyin’ of thirst over here.”

Angel looked at him, giving a flirty smile before handing it over. Except, and totally not coincidentally, he let go of the glass too early, and the drink spilled all over Husk’s shirt, the empty glass clattering to the floor.

“Oh shit! Fuck, babe, that was an accident, I’m sorry!”

Husk stood, swiping the spilled alcohol off of his clothes.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Husk chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom to clean up, okay?”

Angel nodded, smiling with relief.  
“Yeah, okay.”

Husk left for the bathroom, and Angel held a hand to his chest, heart pounding.  
“Holy shit,” he breathed. “I didn’t- I couldn’t do it!”

“Angel!” Cherri set a hand on his back, eye wide. “Did you do it? Did he go to the bathroom ‘cause he feels sick?”

Angel shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Fuck, Cher, I couldn’t! I tried and I just couldn’t!” 

“Hey-hey! Calm down!” Cherri hushed him hurriedly, placing her hands on the sides of his arms. “Look, just take a breath, we’ll figure it out. Maybe when he comes back from the bathroom was can-”

“No.”

Angel hung his head as he closed his eyes, shoulders drooping solemnly. Cherri blinked up at him, brow knit. “What?”

“I can’t do it. I can’t pretend anymore.” Angel put his face in his hands, palms growing damp with fresh tears. “But I can’t just walk away from him either. I... “ His chest shuddered as he sucked in a breath.”I have to come clean… I have to tell him.”

“Wha… Angie…” Cherri sounded taken aback. “Babe… I don’t know if… I don’t know how well he’d take it.”

Angel’s fingers curled against his face, hands curling into fists. “I… I have to try. I don’t have it in me to whack him, Cherri, I just don’t.” 

Cherri watched him sadly, staying silent for a long while as a storm of thoughts clouded her own mind. Finally though she sighed, nodding as she rubbed along his arms. “Okay.” She murmured. “Okay… just… just do what ya gotta do, Angie. I always got your back.”

Angel lifted his face from his hands, peaking over his fingers and looking to Cherri with watery eyes.  
“I… god Cherri, what if he leaves? Then Val will kill me and I won’t have him anymore! And what if Val goes after him? Oh god I-”

“Breathe, babe, breathe.” Cherri squeezed his arms to force him to focus. “Listen, if you really care about this dick and want him to live, then you gotta take this chance.”

Angel blinked, looking down at her with wide eyes.  
“I…” He nodded, taking deep breaths as instructed. “Okay… Okay, I can do this.”

“Yeah.” She smiled at him, rubbing his arms. “You can do this. I’ll go, to give you two some privacy, okay? Call me to let me know what happens.”

“Thanks, Cherri, for everything.”

“No problem, bitch.” 

She kissed him on the cheek, then turned and left the club. Angel watched her go, heart filled with uncertainty. 

Sure, he wasn’t going to kill him anymore, but… He was going to come clean. Husk was gonna hate him, he’d never want to talk to him again. Val was gonna hate him, and go after Husk himself…

There was no way out of anything. 

But, he was certain that not killing Husk, no matter how much shit it got himself into, was the right move. He was gonna make this right, no matter what.

“Hey.”

Angel jumped, turning to see Husk.

“You okay?”

“Uh- Yeah, sorry,” Angel chuckled, looking down at the spill on Husk’s pants. “Sorry about your clothes.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Husk dismissed, rolling his eyes. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Actually, yeah…” Angel sighed. “Husky, I gotta talk to you.”

“And I gotta get outta these clothes.” 

Husk took Angel’s hand, helping him off of the barstool and leading him to the exit.

“Clubs ain't never been my style, but I had fun tonight.”

Angel, despite himself, gave him a soft smile. “I’m glad.”

The two demons made their way out front, Husk letting go of Angel’s hand and stepping closer to the curb. The spider fidgeted in place, fingers twitching and tangling together as he wrung his hands. He wasn’t sure if he could even wait until the cab pulled up, his heart pounding in his head. 

“...Husk.” Angel addressed him, closing his eyes for a moment before turning towards him. “Can I ask you somethin-”

He cut himself off, eyes blowing wide and his teeth clacking as he shut right the fuck up. Husk had just unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and was shrugging it off his shoulders. Angel could feel his face heat up under his fur, his hands stilling as he admittedly began staring. 

Husk obviously noticed, shooting Angel a smug side glance as he folded the soaked shirt over his arm. “Were you sayin’ somethin’, doll?”

Angel gulped. “I… no.”

Husk snickered, turning back to the road. His ears stood tall as he saw a cab on its way to pass by the club, looking to have no intention of stopping. The cat hummed, looking down to scan the sidewalk, He grunted as he bent down, bones popping as he snatched an old and cracked empty rum bottle. He looked it over as he stood back up, and then looked back to the cab that was coming closer. Without a moment more of hesitation, he pulled back his arm, snapping it forward with more effort and force than Angel had ever seen from the geezer. 

The bottle was launched out of his hand, straight into the cabs path. It crashed against the beaten up cars hood, and there was a piercing cry of screeching tires as the cab swerved before jolting to a stop.

Husk smiled proudly, nodding Angel over as he began to walk over to the cab. Angel stood still for a moment, filled with shock and… a small pang of fear. He forced himself to shake it off quickly, following after Husk just as the driver stepped out to begin screaming his head off at him.

“You fuckin’ maniac! The hell are you tryna do?!” The goat-like demon shrieked. 

“Get you to stop, and look.” Husk grinned at him, tail swishing. “It worked. Now you wanna keep havin’ a screamin’ match or you wanna get paid?”

The poor schmuck was fuming, face red and lips pursed tightly as he fought to think of a response.

“I’m chargin’ you double, asshole!” He finally groaned out, slipping back inside and slamming the door. 

Husk’s smile only grew, and he held his hand back out towards Angel. “Looks like I got us a ride.”

Angel took Husk’s hand in stunned silence, but he was also feeling a little turned on. 

Husk opened the cab door for Angel, then climbed inside after him.  
“Seven Deadly Seasons Hotel,” he told the cab driver in a gruff voice.

“Wait- Hotel?” Angel snapped his head towards Husk. “We’re goin’ to a…”

Husk slid a hand along Angel’s thigh.  
“Let’s unwind, babydoll.”

Angel swallowed, eyes wide as a pink blush crawled across his cheeks.

Shit. Tonight, of all nights? Why now? Why, after all this time? Why’d Husk have to wait for him to get emotionally attached to him? Why did Husk have to be such a fucking gentleman? 

...Because Husk trusted him.

He had to look away to blink back tears, taking a deep breath. He was so fucked. Husk wouldn’t be happy when he told him, and judging by the strength he had when he threw the bottle…

His breath caught in his throat. No. Husk wouldn’t hit him, would he? Maybe…He wouldn’t be happy when Angel told him the truth. He could lash out at him; it was a possibility…

It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it. 

He wasn’t ready for this to be over.

He was tugged back to reality when Husk began rubbing his thigh, and Angel looked back at him, seeing that Husk was looking out of the window.

He had to bite the bullet.

“Husky…” Angel shook his head, taking Husk’s hand. “I really gotta talk t-”

“We’re here.” 

The cab screeched to a halt, and the angry driver turned to them with a glare. 

“Now, double.” He held his hand out expectantly, and Husk reached into his pocket.

“I got it.” Angel gave Husk a small smile, handing a wad of cash to the driver. It was the least he could do for screwing with Husk’s emotions. 

The driver snatched the money from him.  
“Now get out!”

Husk stepped out of the cab, and held Angel’s hand to help him out. Angel took it after a moment of hesitation, stepping out after him. The moment Angel was no longer in the cab, the driver sped off, kicking up dirt and smoke as a last fuck you to the both of them. 

Husk coughed twice as he fanned away the fumes, rolling his eyes as he tugged Angel towards the hotel doors. Sweat beaded on Angel’s brow as he stared up at the tall building, his breath picking up and his ears ringing.

“Husk-” Angel’s feet planted themselves on the concrete, Husk accidently pulling his arm as they suddenly stopped. 

Husk looked back at him, face looking confused and surprised. He turned back towards him, his other hand taking another of Angel’s. “Babydoll? What’s wrong?”

“I… I can’t…” Angel croaked out finally, eyes screwed shut as he shook his head. “I’m not ready-”

“Hey…” Husk’s voice grew soft as he squeezed his hands. “Hey… that's okay. We don’t gotta do anything…”

Angel looked down at him, his own glossy eyes meeting Husk’s concerned gaze. Angel just wanted this, he wanted to get lost in Husk’s eyes and never come back out. 

“I want to…” He admitted, shamefully. “More than anythin’...”

“Then whatcha worried about?” Husk asked him, rubbing along his arms. 

“I… I …” Angel couldn’t think of an answer, too lost in the look in Husk’s eyes and the feeling of his hands on his arms. His brain shut down, his eyes shimmering as he stared back at Husks.

Husk’s expression softened, and he brought a hand up to Angel’s face. He cupped his cheek, thumb brushing away some tears that managed to slip out. 

“Can I kiss ya?”

Angel stood no chance. No one in his fucking life had ever asked him before kissing him, and he almost sobbed.

Instead though, he lunged forward, locking his lips with Husk’s and kissing him himself. It wasn’t like any other kiss he’s ever given anyone. All of his kisses were for show, a free sample to lure the boy into ordering the full meal. But this? His heart took the reins, all his pent up feelings for Husk that had been building for too damn long spilling out as he kissed him hard.

Husk was, unsurprisingly, taken aback at first, but he soon threw himself into the kiss as well. Angel could hear him growl as he tugged him closer, their tongues and teeth clashing as they kissed with frightening hunger and desire. It was then he realized, Husk had been waiting for this. This wasn’t just an awkward first kiss sprung forth in a moment of impulse and passion, this was something Husk had been craving, something he’d waited very patiently for. 

And it only made Angel want him more.

Oh god did he want him.

“Inside.” Angel gasped between breaths. “Inside. Let’s get inside.”

Husk nodded, leading them towards the hotel doors while doing his best not to break the kiss. The two staggered inside, Angel losing track of everything that wasn’t Husk. Through the haze of need and lust, he vaguely registered the sound of Husk slamming money onto the front desk, and the annoyed calls of the clerk as Husk stepped around behind the desk to snatch one of the room keys right off the hook. 

The two nearly tripped and ate shit several times on the way to the room, Angel’s hands trailing and dragging over Husk's torso. His fingers weaved through his thick chest fur, before gripping at it and pulling, causing Husk to hiss into his mouth.

They burst through the door the moment Husk got it open with the key. In a split second decision, Angel shoved Husk down onto the bed, said cat grunting and he landed but quickly propped himself on his elbows to smirk at Angel. 

The demon in question smirked back at him, reaching for his own clothes to begin pulling them off. 

But then… he stopped.

He blinked as his vision became more clear, staring at his hands and they sat frozen in the middle of taking off his dress. He lifted his head slowly to look at Husk, the old cat paying him no mind and he fiddled with the buckle of his pants.

He’d seen this same scenario so many times, he couldn’t even try to guess how many. This was no different. Or at least… it shouldn’t be.

Because this wasn’t just another john he’s whack and then forget about after a few days. 

This was Husk.  
This was...

...No… 

No. No no no nononononono.

“No-!” Angel gasped, wrapping his arms tight around himself as he staggered backwards.

Husk’s head snapped up immediately, his face immediately growing blank with shock. “Wha.. babydoll, what-”

“No!” Angel shouted, his top set of hands reaching up to grip and pull at his hair as his chest heaved. “No more Babydoll! I can’t fuckin’ do this anymore!” His vision clouded and his breath hitched. His body shook and his knees nearly buckled underneath him. “I can’t… do this anymore, Husky…”

Husk’s face swam with concern, and he moved to stand up off the bed. 

“Woah whoa, whoa!” Husk held up his hands, stepping towards him slowly. “Just… just relax,ba-... Angel… lets just talk about-”

“Don’t touch me-” He gasped as he fell back into a shitty chair against the wall. He took a moment to breathe, though it was more of wheezing for a while. His fingers clawed at his face, but he was thankfully too weak and shaky to break the skin. He coughed out a few more sobs before he finally began to calm down enough to find his voice.

“...Husk.” He looked up to him, eyes spilling over with tears. “I really need to tell you something. Now.”

Husk blinked, staring for a moment as his brain tried to catch up with the sudden mood shift in the last minute.

“I.. Angel…” Husk shook his head looking almost frustrated at being so in the dark about what could be going on. “I don’t understand, what did I-”

“You didn’t do anything… trust me.” Angel put a hand over his mouth, physically holding back more sobs. “It… It’s all me Husky, and I’m so sorry. I need to tell you now.”

Husk continued to stare, eyes searching Angel’s face with a mixed look of concern and total confusion.

“I… okay.” He said finally, nodding slowly. “Okay. Alright. Just… say what ya gotta say.”

Angel nodded too, hands wrung back together as they began to shake. This was it. Or real this time. He wouldn’t delay it anymore with dumb dates or stupid topic changing stories. He had to come clean, no matter what happened.

“Husk… it was no accident that you and I met that night in the casino.” He murmured, head hung low.

Husk didn’t reply at first, seemingly unsure what to say. “I.. yeah, you wouldn’t leave me alone that night.” He recalled. “But I’m glad yo-”

“No.” Angel cut him off sharply, before sighing. “No, Husk. You shouldn’t be. You have no idea.”

He didn’t give Husk a chance to respond before he continued. He needed to get it out now before he pussied out again.

“Weeks before we met, my…” He swallowed as he thought of Val. “My boss… Valentino gave me a job.”

“Valentino?” Husk blurted in shock. “You work for that slimy rat?”

Angel winced, but nodded. “Yeah… I’m…” Another shaky breath. “I’m his top gun, I do his dirty work. And he gave me a job to…” He paused, trying to force the words up.

Husk seemed to get the idea that things were a lot worse than he originally thought, his tail twitching and flicking behind him.  
“What… what was the job?”

Angel sat in silence for a moment, before forcing himself to continue. 

“I… Val has me… he gives me targets, guys that fucked him over one way or another. I’m supposed to flirt ‘em up, lure ‘em to bed and…” God dammit, Angel, just fucking spit it out! “Husk…” He looked up to him with eyes full of grief and regret. “Husk… he hired me to kill you.”

Husk froze, stood there stiff as a statue as the words met his ears. Angel’s heart pounded as he waited for a response, but he found himself beginning to ramble once he got none.

“But-but I don’t wanna anymore! That’s why… I didn’t-I was gonna tonight, I put a roofie in your drink but… but I spilled it so you couldn’t! Husky I would never-”

“So that’s what this was.”

Angel nearly gasped as Husk spoke up, looking up at Husk. 

His face was blank, terrifyingly so. He didn’t look angry. He didn’t look sad. He was blank.

“That’s what this was? This whole time? You were gonna soften me up so I’d be easier to take to bed? Then you were gonna leave me for dead. Am I missin’ anythin’ here?”

Angel just continued to tremble in his seat, mouth running dry. 

“I… that's how it started.”

He watched Husk’s expression, waiting for any change. The long and longer he just stared with that blank expression, the most anxious and afraid Angel grew. He just hoped Husk understood that he didn’t want this anymore, that his feelings were genuine now even if they started as an act. Maybe they could work things out? They could talk about it, maybe come up with a…

...Oh no.

His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Husk’s face finally changed, but in the worst way possible.

What was just moments ago a blank, emotionless expression, was now a burning, seething look of pure hatred.

And Husk was pointing it right at him.

No… nonono. They would fix this! It couldn’t end like this!

“Husky-I know-I know it's bad but…” He cut in desperately, pushing past the sick feeling coiling in his belly. “But, it’s different now! It has been for a long time! We can figure somethin-”

“Do it then.”

Angel’s breath hitched as Husk cut him off, mouth hung open as he met Husk’s narrowed eyes.

“I… what?”

“Do it. Kill me.” Husk challenged as his tail lashed. “Finish what you started. Right now.”

It was Angel’s turn to freeze, the noise of the world fading around him as his ears rang. 

“Wha… Husky, no… no I can’t-”

“You will.” Husk interrupted him again, stepping closer to him. “Yer gonna finish the job then run back to your boss with the good news. That was the plan, right? This is what you’ve been waitin’ for, huh?”

Oh god, oh god please no.  
“I... “ Angel choked, breath picking up as he shook his head. “N-no… I wont…”

“Yer not leavin’ this room until you do.” Husk growled, towering over him in an instant. “I’m not lettin’ you outta here until you finish what you started. Go ‘head, babe. Right here.” He jabbed a claw into his forehead, face beginning to twist and clench. “Plant a bullet right here, ya gotta gun dontcha? Or do you wanna mix me up another roofie cocktail? Take yer fuckin’ pick, sweetheart. I’m waitin’.”

Angel’s heart was breaking, the shards tearing him apart from the inside out. 

“I… I ca…”

Angel screamed and flinched suddenly, cowering away from Husk as his fist slammed into the wall by his head.

“FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!” Husk roared, inches from his face. “I’m right here! What the fuck are you waitin’ for?!?”

Angel broke down sobbing again, blubbering and crying as he babbled over and over that he couldn’t.

“Did you think you could just walk away from this?!” Husk demanded, his voice seeming to break. “You think you can just walk into my life and leave after tellin’ me it was all a lie?! Well I’m not lettin’ you, so do us both a favor and PUT ME DOWN!”

Angel’s words were incoherent as he curled up trembling in the chair, his arms coming up over his face to shield himself from Husk’s wrath. He didn’t want to walk away, and he didn’t want to kill Husk! He just wanted all this to go away. He wanted things to be like they were just an hour before, when they were dancing and laughing without a care in the world. But now he couldn’t have that, and it was all his fault. What had he done?

It was a while before he noticed that Husk had been quiet for a while, minus his heavy, enraged breathing. He braved a look up at him through his arms, and he froze again. 

Husk still definitely wore a look of anger, but it was twisted with… something else. His chest constricted as he noticed tears in Husk’s own eyes, a few slipping down his cheeks as his teeth clenched almost painfully. He stared back down at Angel for a long, long time, his stiff posture draining with each agonizingly slow moment.

Finally though, Husk let out a cry of frustration, turning away suddenly and bringing his hands to his face. He stood tensely, his shoulders rising and falling sharply as he sucked in rough breaths. Angel watched him, completely still minus his trembling. He didn’t say a word, sitting deathly quiet as he waited for Husk to speak again, or just… do something! 

Angel flinched as Husk let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders shaking as they slumped.

“Get out.” Husk’s voice was low and grim. “I can’t even look at you…”

Angel’s eyes somehow got wider at his words, fresh tears pooling in them.

“H...Husky-“

“SHUT UP!” Husk’s rage was back, his hand lashing out to snatch a lamp for the side stand and tossing it to shatter against a wall. “Get out, you miserable fuckin’ whore! I don’t want you anywhere near me! Leave!” 

Angel’s hands gripped the arms of the chair he was in, his mind spiraling as his word crumbled around him. He never thought he’d see Husk like this, not towards him.

He feared it would happen, but… he was still naive enough to think everything would somehow just… be okay.

He was an idiot, a stupid dumb whore, just like Val always said.

He stood up without a word, his eyes still fixed on Husk as he fell to his knees with his claws gripping his head dangerously. His steps were slow, and he lingered in the door way longer than he knew he was welcome. 

This could be the last time he ever saw Husk; even if he hated him, Angel hated the thought of looking away. 

Finally, he forced his eyes shut as he turned his head away, closing the door softly behind him as he stepped out into the hall. He pressed his back against the door, staring dead eyed down to the floor. 

It… it was over.

He told Husk the truth… and he hated him for it.

He gasped and jumped away from the door as he heard and felt something crash against it. More noise followed from inside the room, sounds of destruction and wails of anguish. Husk was destroying the hotel room.

He hated hearing those sounds coming from Husk, and the noises made his chest flare and his mind swarm with unwanted memories.

But… he had no one to blame but himself. He knew that.

But that only made it hurt more.

He knew he couldn’t stay much longer, so with feet made of lead, he made his way back down the hall. The sounds of Husk’s rage faded farther and farther behind him as he continued to walk. He felt as though he were in a dream; nothing around him felt real. His sets of arms wrapped around his torso as he desperately craved any semblance of comfort, comfort he didn’t deserve. 

He didn’t even spare the clerk a passing glance as he turned immediately for the door and straight outside. As he walked down the sidewalk, it took a rising heat and a growing orange light to take his attention off his feet. He blinked, looking back up to the hotel. A growing light, a fire was blooming in one of the rooms.

It didn’t take Angel long to guess which one.

He found his body growing oddly still, even after the window exploded open with what seemed to be a bolt of lightning, showering glass down onto the street below. Angel kept his eyes on the growing blaze, turning deaf to the screaming and running demons as they fled the now burning building. 

He only hoped Husk would make it out of there; or was it his intention to die in the fire?

He turned his gaze away at that thought; he didn’t want to think about that. 

Angel began walking then, numbly and without direction. He walked whatever way the sidewalk took him, past dying businesses, broken homes and remnants of fading sinners. There might have been demons who tried to talk to him along the way, quips about his body and offers of a night to remember. He ignored them, his pace never changing. 

It may have been hours, Angel couldn’t have known even if he had been paying attention, but suddenly he found himself bathed in the familiar neon lights of the studio. 

He just hoped he didn’t run into Val on the way to his room; it was all he could hope for tonight. Gripping the handle, he opened the door as he had done so many times before after a successful kill. But tonight he’d came back empty handed. He could only keep this up for so long, and with Husk out of the picture now, he had no idea where to go next.

He stepped inside, and made a beeline for the elevator. The sooner he got to his room, the better. Thankfully, nobody was there, and the ride was short.

His heels were loud as he walked through the quiet hall towards his bedroom, but he didn’t care. His thoughts were louder. Immense guilt, what he did wrong, what he could’ve done right, it all flooded his brain. How Husk had reacted, how he was so kind and soft and loving to him minutes before his fist flew past his head and straight into the wall. But it wasn’t Husk’s fault; Angel had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. 

Blinking away tears, he opened the door to his room and walked inside, letting it swing shut behind him.

He didn’t bother taking off his heels, his dress, or makeup. He didn’t turn off the light. He climbed into bed, barely registering Fat Nuggets snuggling into his chest.

It didn’t take him long to drift off into an uneasy sleep. 

He dreamt of Husk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this lovely illustration of the hotel room scene [here!](https://twitter.com/NarfSouthwest/status/1334221790692978688)
> 
> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Link to the Love Me Dead playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)


	9. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nowhere else to turn, Angel goes to the only one he could think of to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read the bonus chapter written by the lovely [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117008)  
> It goes more in depth with Husk's POV to those who are curious. <3 Thanks for reading!

Angel couldn’t get Husk out of his head.

It’d been a few days since the fire, and Angel had made absolutely no attempts to get in touch with Husk whatsoever. He wasn’t even sure what would happen if he did try to contact him. Would Husk explode at him some more? Start another fire? Hurt him?

He didn’t intend to find out. 

He had no idea what to do. Val still thought Angel was working on killing Husk, but in reality, he’d been sulking in bed and drowning himself in wine and cocaine. He’d made zero progress. Val was already suspicious; it wasn’t going to be long before he got the memo that Angel had given up. 

“Angel!”

Angel felt a hard thwack against his skull, and snapped up from where he was staring at his hands, wringing them together while his thoughts took control of him once again. Val was glaring at him, his hand right beside Angel’s face.

“Were you even listening to a single word I said, or are you still shitfaced?” Val growled. 

“Sorry, boss,” Angel sighed, standing up straight. 

“You know you ain’t got no time to waste, baby. Do I need to cut off your supply?”

“No! No, I’m workin’ on it, boss. Promise.” Angel raised his hands, defensively. “Look- He’s.. He’s playin’ hard to get, but I’m playin’ harder.”

Val was quiet for a long moment, before he scoffed and took another puff of his cigarette. 

“Alright, I’ll pretend to believe you for now.” Val stared at him, blowing some hot pink smoke in his direction. “But if he isn’t dead by the end of the week, I’ll kill him myself.” 

Angel’s throat tightened as it suddenly went dry, and his mouth thinned, but he managed a small nod.

“I’ll take care of it boss, don’t worry.” He promised shakily. “No more foolin’ ‘round, I promised.” 

He sat there stiffly as Val’s eyes scrutinized him. It felt like he was growing smaller and smaller under his intense gaze. 

“Sure.” Valentino hummed after a long moment, looking away towards the office doors. Angel opened his mouth to speak again, sensing that Val was still far from convinced, but he was cut off when Val gave a sharp snap of his fingers, prompting an employee to pull the doors open. “Get out, you’ve given Daddy a loooot to think about, suga.”

Angel blinked up at the pimp, mouth opening and closing dumbly. Another harsh glare from Valentino was enough to send Angel scrambling out of his seat and towards the doors. He shuffled awkwardly around the employee holding the door open for him, wincing as they gave him a sympathetic glance. He barely had enough time to turn back and steal one last glance at Valentino before the heavy doors were shut in his face.

He stood there numbly in the empty hall, staring at the wall with vacant eyes.

He didn’t know what to do. He just didn’t know what to do.

Every option was the wrong answer, he couldn’t kill Husk, he couldn’t let him live, and he certainly couldn’t let Val kill him. He was fucked no matter what he decided to do.

In all his 80 years of being in Hell, he’d never felt more hopeless than he did right now. 

A sniff escaped him, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes as he walked towards the elevator with feet made of lead. 

There was nothing he could do, and no way he could make this right. 

He pushed the elevator buttons apathetically, leaning his back against the wall and sliding down to the floor as the doors closed. He wrapped his arms tight around his legs, planting his face in his knees as his shoulders shook with quiet cries. He hated this, he hated his job, he hated Val… he hated himself. Husk didn’t deserve this, and Angel didn’t deserve Husk. Why couldn’t he have just been assigned to fuck that Radio demon prick inste-

...wait. 

Angel audibly gasped, head whipping up from his legs as his eyes widened with realization. 

Oh fuck. The Radio demon! That was the asshole Val was really after in this whole shit show, he just didn’t wanna go toe to toe with him, dancing around him by going after his right hand man instead. Was Val afraid of him? This guy must be a fucking power house.

And he might be Angel’s last shot. 

Angel wiped his eyes quickly, shooting to his feet as soon as the doors opened. His mind was already made up, he wasn’t going to sit on his ass any longer. If he could find this guy, if he could explain to him what Val wanted to do, maybe he could take Val on himself. This guy had to be strong, he wouldn’t be an overlord if he wasn't. Maybe he’d be able to save Husk.

And maybe… maybe he could even be free of Val...

He knew this shit would be risky, of course, and this plan was the mother load of wishful thinking, the kind of shit that got you absolutely nowhere in Hell. He didn’t keep up with this overlord politics bullshit, but he knew there was a big chance this Radio dick would tear him to shreds the moment he set foot on his doorstep. Overlords didn’t take too kindly to having employees of competing overlords on their turf. The Radio demon definitely wouldn’t, especially if he knew Angel was planning on killing one of his own.

On the other hand, there was a strong chance that The Radio demon just… didn’t care about Husk, much how Val felt about Angel. 

Angel didn’t have time to mull over any of the hundreds of ways this could go wrong, he didn’t care what happened to him any more. If the Radio demon wanted his ass dead for even attempting to speak with him, so be it.

If there was even a chance it would save Husk, he had to take it.

He grabbed nothing from his room but a wad of cash, his gun, and Fat Nuggets, then booked it out of the studio. 

\---

Angel didn’t have a solid plan. He’d simply gotten into the cab with one objective in mind: Find and track down the Radio demon. 

“Uhh, so, am I stopping anytime soon?” the cab driver asked gruffly from the front.

“No, keep drivin! Circle around this entire fuckin’ pentagram if you have to,” Angel snapped, looking from one window to the other. Hands pressed against the glass, he scanned for anything that would be a clue. Graffiti, a phone number, anything that looked like it would be related to the Radio Demon in any way. 

With his clients, he’d take his time, ask around, then once he finally found out where they hung out, he’d shoot his shot, and sink his claws in them before they could even think twice. 

But this wasn’t a client, this was a fucking emergency. He had to find wherever that cheery radio fuck was before Val realized he was gone and wasn’t coming back, or this whole thing would erupt into flames.

He scanned the walls that passed him by. Nothing but warning posters, random “call me” numbers, and a homeless imp. He rolled his eyes, then looked to the other window.

Wait, warning posters?  
“Stop the cab!’

The driver cursed and slammed the brakes, and Angel made sure to hold Fat Nuggets securely before he scrambled out of the cab.

“Wait here,” he told the driver, then he ran over to the random alley wall. He ripped the poster off of the wall, reading the contents. 

BEWARE THE RADIO DEMON  
DO NOT FUCK WITH HIM  
STAY AWAY FROM THE RADIO TOWER

“Radio tower. Okay, okay, fuck,” Angel mumbled as his thoughts raced. “C’mon, nugs.” He bounced the confused little piggy in his arms before turning and hopping back into the cab. “Hey, asshole, any idea where any radio towers are?”

The driver’s face paled, before he barked out, “I ain’t goin’ anywhere near that crazy fuck’s tower!”

“Do you know where the hell it is or not?”

“Y-Yeah, but I ain’t-”

Click.

Angel pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of the driver’s head, leaning in close to his ear.

“Listen to me, you fat fuck. You’re gonna drop me off at that tower, or you’re gonna drop dead out of the cab. Got it?”

A few moments of labored breaths, before the driver gave a single nod.

“Good.” Angel shoved the gun against his head again before pulling it away, but still keeping it loaded, and in his hand, aimed at him. 

His leg bounced, nervously, and he released a shaky breath. Fuck. He had a fucking death wish, didn’t he? He was disobeying Val’s orders. Val’s orders! Fuck, he was gonna catch him, and beat the fuck out of him for this. Or worse, kill him. And now he was willingly going to the one place in hell every other sinner avoided at all costs? He couldn’t help but wonder how his afterlife got so fucked… how he got so fucked.

Fat Nuggets snorted, nudging his face into the crook of Angel’s arm. 

“S’alright, baby, we’re gonna be okay, right?” Angel cooed, scratching the piglet’s back. “We’re gonna get our happily ever after.”

The piglet snorted happily, moving to press his snout into Angel’s palm. He couldn’t help but smile, sadly. He really hoped he wasn’t just talking out of his ass here, that things would really turn out okay. He hoped and dreamed that somehow, some fucking how, he could patch things up with Husk, that they could kiss and get married and ride off into the fucking sunset like some shitty low budget romantic comedy. But honestly, even if Husk got to live and still wanted nothing to do with him for the rest of their afterlives, then… that would be okay.

He just wanted Husk to be okay.

The cab stopped suddenly and Angel’s eyes snapped to the window. He felt his stomach tighten as he looked up to the looming radio tower. He stared wide eyed at it for a long moment, everything becoming far too real all at once. 

Fuck. He was doing this, wasn’t he?

Better get it over with before he gave himself too much time to chicken out.

He dashed out of the cab, not even sparing the cab driver a backwards glance, shoving his gun back into his chest fluff, as he sprinted towards the door. Fat Nuggets waddled behind him as Angel crashed against the door, immediately banging his fists against it.

“Let me in! Fuck- let me in, you fuck!” He wailed, pounding against the door. “I need your help! You gotta help me! Let me in!” Angel grit his teeth, chest heaving as he gave a door a rough kick. “I’m not fuckin’ leaving until you-”

He nearly screamed, jumping away as the door suddenly opened. He stood there frozen in place, eyes inhumanly wide as he stared into the darkness of the open door way. He bit back a gasp as two orbs of light pierced through the dark, and he quickly recognized them to be eyes now staring right into his own. 

He felt a small tremble in his frame. Shit. Maybe banging on the door of a widely feared overlord wasn’t the greatest idea.

“May I help you, my dear?” 

Angel had to stop himself from jumping as a suave and slightly high pitched voice spoke to him, the demon stepping more into the light.

There was the sound of tire screeching behind him as he could assume the cab driver sped off in a hurry. Angel took in who was definitely the Radio demon before him, and he was both everything he expected and not at all what he expected. Any words he planned to say to him died as soon as he saw that bone chilling pointed smile. 

“You’d best say your piece quickly.” The Radio demon hummed, somehow looking annoyed while still wearing his smile. “You’re becoming less and less amusing, my dear.”

Angel blinked. Fuck. He already knew he didn’t want to get on this guy's nerves. Staring time was over.

“I need your help.” He blurted out. “It’s about Husk.”

The Radio demon’s eyes widened a fraction, and his grin grew.

“Ah, so you’re his new friend, I’ve heard so much about you, darling~”

Angel gulped. Shit. Whatever Husk said about him couldn’t be good.

“Let’s get you inside, you must be freezing out there, dear.” 

Angel flinched as a thin hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him forward, and inside. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Nuggies was following, and barely had time to snatch him up into his arms before they were teleported elsewhere. 

He blinked, looking around the dimly lit room, the radio playing an old song in the background. It was warm, the fireplace crackling and emitting tall, dancing shadows on the wall. 

Angel looked around in surprise, not expecting this to be the type of place the Radio demon would hang out in.

“Well? You seemed eager to talk before, get on with it, I do not have all day.” 

Angel opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly, his mouth went dry and his blood ran cold. There was Husk, lounging on a loveseat, the same look of pure hatred and disgust as that night. Angel’s mind immediately raced with conflicted thoughts. His heart ached at finally being able to see Husk again after days of dreaming to be with him once more, but this was never how he wanted to see him, glaring at him with all the hatred one could carry in their heart. He knew if he let himself, he could begin bawling and sobbing at Husk’s feet and start begging for forgiveness, but he couldn’t. He had to fix his mess, or the apology would mean nothing. 

“Ah, my apologies. Perhaps I should have let you know he was here, hm? Talk, dear, do you know how? You were quite vocal pounding at my door like that.” The Radio demon tilted his head, brow raising quizzically. “Out with it.”

Angel tore his gaze away from Husk, and looked back to the intimidating red, always grinning demon before him. 

“Don’t be afraid, I don’t bite. Not demons like you, anyways, as I don’t know where you’ve been!” He laughed, and Angel’s fur bristled. 

“I...” He cleared his throat, standing up straighter and speaking more clearly. “I need your help, mister uh… smiley, radio demon dude…”

Angel winced as he heard a quiet scoff from Husk’s direction, but he did his best to keep his posture up.

“HA! Isn’t that a fun nickname!” The deer demon barked out a laugh, tucking his cane under his arm. “I prefer to be called Alastor, if you don’t mind.”

“Uh, alright. Alastor.” Angel nodded slowly, shaking himself. “I need your help. My boss Val, he wants to-”

“Valentino? That harlot moth?” Alastor laughed again, adjusting his monacle. “Oh, I don’t do business with his sort, if you’re here on his behalf then I suggest-”

“I’m not here on-” Angel groaned, running his hands through his hair. He had to keep his cool. Fuck. “I need your help to… he wants to kill Husk, I... “ He took a breath, there was a big chance he would get killed for admitting this, but if he wanted Alastor’s help, he had to come clean. “I was supposed to kill him, but… but I don’t wanna…”

A low growl from Husk made Angel shut his eyes tight, but even so, he continued. 

“I need your help to stop Val. I’m under contract with him, I can’t do nothin’, but you’re an overlord, so… maybe you can…”

Alastor watched him for a long moment, mouth thinning as he gazed at Angel inquisitively. Angel didn’t move, didn’t even dare to breathe too loudly. His top hands shook as they clenched into fists, his bottom arms held Fat Nuggets tightly to himself. 

Angel nearly jumped from his skin as Alastor let out a small hum of thought. 

“Well, I take back what I said about you growing less amusing, this is quite the development!” Alastor’s grin grew to its full size once more, and he spun his cane in his hand before knocking it against the floor. “It isn’t often a servant goes against their master, especially in a place such as Hell!”

Angel winced, face hardening as he looked back up to Alastor. “Val’s used me and pushed me around for too long. I don’t care if I get erased for it, I ain’t gonna be his lap dog any longer.”

“My my! What passion!” Alastor sighed whimsically, placing a hand on his chest. “Ah, betrayal, it never fails to spice up a story! Of course, it’s not something I will tolerate either.” Alastor’s gaze turned a shade darker, raising a brow at him. “How am I to know Valentino didn’t send you himself? You’ve admitted to planning to kill one of my own by his orders, this could very well be another trick of his.”

Angel could feel Husk’s glare grow harder, agreeing with Alastor’s words and clearly not buying anything Angel was saying. 

“It’s not,” Angel answered, fixing his gaze firmly on Alastor’s. “He doesn’t trust me with stuff like that. He only trusts me to do what I’m good at, seducing and killing. That’s it.” He cleared his throat, trying not to let Husk’s hatred get to him. “But I’m better than that, and it took Husk to get me to realize it. And that’s why I’m here. Look, he.. he wants Husk dead, and.. I can’t kill him…”

He didn’t dare to steal a glance at Husk, no matter how much he wanted to.

He took in a shaky breath, and continued.  
“And if I don’t, he will. Fuck, please, I need your help.” 

Alastor hummed, staring at Angel with an interested look in his eyes for a long while.  
“I can spot liars from miles away, you know.”

Angel froze.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Angel braced himself for whatever was coming. Ah, well, he tried. 

“However, I can see that you’re genuine.”

Angel sucked in an audible gasp, and snapped his eyes back up to Alastor’s, whose grin widened.

“Like a deer in the headlights, you’re frozen,” Alastor chuckled, sighing. “Desperate, and hanging by a thread, aren’t you?”

Angel swallowed his pride, and nodded. 

“Just how I like them.” 

Angel blinked, face shifting into confusion as Alastor toyed with his cane. “You should know, however, I don’t help anyone but my own, so if you truly want my help.” His grin turned devilish, lifting his hand and making his fingers dance. “We’ll have to make a deal of sorts.”

Angel didn’t get time to let himself slip into a stunned silence, a harsh growl from Husk making his heart race. His mouth ran dry once more, but he managed to echo: “A deal?”

Alastor hummed in confirmation, inspecting his nails. “Yes, and one that would benefit you the most, I may add. You sound eager to get away from your pimp, and I’m sure you know there's only two ways to get out of a contract with an overlord, don’t you?” Alastor looked like a child on Christmas, his eyes crinkling as his smile grew impossibly large. “Either the overlord lets you out of the contract themselves, something I’ve never seen done in all my years, or…” Alastor chuckled. “Sign yourself over to a different overlord.”

Angel could see Husk shaking with anger from the corner of his eyes, and he swallowed a large lump in his throat. “You want me to… sign myself over to you?”

“Mhm.” Alastor hummed again, fingers drumming against the top of the cane. “You haven’t much to lose, my dear, not nearly as much as you would if you chose to go back to Valentino. This isn’t an offer I make lightly, so I’m afraid I’ll need an immediate answer.”

Angel’s fist’s tightened again as he let out a shaky breath. Fuck, he didn’t have a choice. He’d been working for an overlord his whole afterlife, he was just trading one for another at this point.

“Deal.” Angel said with a nod, holding out his hand.

Alastor looked ready to dance for joy, holding out his hand as well.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Alastor took Angel’s hand in his, a blinding green light flashing through the whole room as an invisible force nearly knocked Angel down. Just as quick as it had come, it had gone, and Angel blinked his vision clear as Alastor took his hand away. 

“Excellent! I’ll get started on some plans, of course I’ll need your help along the way, inside information is always valuable!”

Angel blinked, barely able to open his mouth before a crash was heard across the room. He looked over just in time to see Husk storming away, leaving a knocked over coffee table in his wake. 

Angel’s heart grew heavy, and he sighed before looking back over to Alastor.

“Whatever it takes to end this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes his secondary debut~  
> Please leave comments we really love to read them!  
> Thank you!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Link to the Love Me Dead playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)


	10. Another Day, Another Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and his new overlord boss have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MudTrash, co-author of this fic, has opened commissions!  
> Her art is superb, be sure to snag some before she gets too many! Check out the info [here!](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1347285378642882560?s=20)

Angel had woken up in a different bed that morning. 

There were no twinkling wall lights, no pictures of him and Cherri on the nightstands, no vanity littered with makeup and wigs, no fluffy pet bed in the corner of the room. Just a standard guest setup greeted him as he opened his bleary eyes. He’d slept in his clothes, curled up onto his side and hugging a pillow to his chest for makeshift comfort throughout the night. 

Fat Nuggets snorted for attention from the foot of the bed, and Angel gave a tired smile as he beckoned him over with an outstretched hand. At least his Nuggies was here. The piglet happily nuzzled his snout into his hand.

“Must be hungry,” Angel hummed, voice soft with sleep. He yawned, sat up, then stretched, and tiredly checked his phone for the time. 

8:00 AM.

15 missed calls.

15 voicemails.

47 unread texts.

Angel’s heart thudded in his chest, blood running cold, then he held down the power button and turned his phone off. He had to conserve the battery anyways; he forgot his charger.

“C’mon, Nugs,” Angel sighed, rubbing some more sleep from out of his eyes. “Let’s go see if we can get you anything to eat in this place.” 

He scooped his piggy into his second pair of arms, holding him, and got to his feet. Opening the door, he stared out into the dim and empty hall, which led to the stairs. Maybe the kitchen was down there. 

He really fucking hoped he wouldn’t run into Husk. He was not ready for that conversation. Not yet. 

He made his way down the hall, thoughts swimming and muddling his brain. He’d been contracted to an overlord almost his entire time down here, and just signed himself over to another one, without a second thought. 

He had to, right? It was his only choice! If he hadn’t, Val would’ve killed him, Val would’ve killed Husk. He had no other option. 

He just hoped it was the right one. 

Angel crept down the stairs, holding onto the rail with one hand. It was early in the morning, maybe neither of them were awake yet. If someone were to be awake though, it’d probably be Alastor. Husk had told him once about how much of a heavy sleeper he was, and slept in most mornings, almost always waking up during the late afternoons. 

Angel found himself smiling, remembering how Husk had laughed during that conversation. He had such a nice smile. 

He missed his smile.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard… the radio? No, humming. An archway, presumably the kitchen on the other side, was brightly lit, and it smelled like coffee. He hesitated. Maybe he should wait until Alastor was done, he’d come back later-

“I know you’re there, dear. Come now, you have nothing to fear anymore!” Alastor’s cheery voice rang from the kitchen. 

Angel guessed even overlords could be morning people. 

He stepped into the light, and into the kitchen. He walked nervously. Even if it wasn’t Valentino, Angel was trained to watch his every step around powerful demons, especially an overlord. He saw Alastor sitting at a small table in the corner, reading through the paper with a coffee mug in hand. He continued to hum as his eyes scanned over the paper, and for a moment Angel was sure he wouldn’t have guessed the guy was an overlord if he didn’t already know.

“Hey, uh…” Angel coughed awkwardly, fiddling with his hands. “You got anything a pig can eat? My Nugs can get uh, pretty cranky if he don’t eat for too long.”

Alastor glanced over, eyes flicking down to the pig in his arms. “Well, I must admit, my dear, this is a rather backwards situation for me.” He replied with that cheery yet creepy smile. “Normally I’m feeding the pigs to others, rather than feeding the pig.”

Fat Nuggets squealed and cowered in Angel’s arms, who held him close to himself protectively. 

“You ain’t eating Nuggets.” Angel shot Alastor a glare.

Alastor chuckled. “Ah, just a joke, darling.”

“Well it ain’t funny.”

“Comedy is subjective, my chum.”

Angel gave a small sneer, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. 

“In my experience, I’ve known pigs to eat just about anything.” Alastor continued, using his mug to gesture towards the fridge. “I’m sure I have something in there the rascal can eat. Just stay out of the freezer, or your pig will be licking your lost lunch off the floor.”

Angel cringed, glancing over to the fridge in question. He may not know much about Alastor, but he could guess that he didn’t want to try to challenge that warning. He made his way over to it slowly, hesitantly reaching for the handle. 

Well, here goes.

He took a breath, pulling it open and looking inside to see…

...a normal looking fridge… huh. 

He blinked, looking around the inside curiously. Well, he guessed he shouldn’t complain, better than a buffet of organs and limbs. 

Probably what the freezer was for… maybe he shouldn’t think too hard on that. 

“This thing is packed…” Angel mused aloud, looking at the beautiful abundant food stored away in there. This guy had enough leftovers to feed all of Hell! “Reminds me a lot of my ma’s fridge, she always made more food than she knew what to do with...”

“Oh?” Alastor looked up from his paper, eyes sparking with interest. “My mother was quite the cook as well, taught me everything I know about the craft!”

“Yeah…” Angel cracked a small smile, grabbing a small plate of… something. He saw bits of shrimp in there somewhere. It was probably safe for Nugs. He’d eaten worse. “Same here.”

“I didn’t peg you for a cook.” Alastor hummed, sipping at his mug. “Perhaps your soul was a worthy investment then, Husker was never much use in the kitchen.”

Angel’s smile fell, shoulders slumping. 

“Yeah…” Angel mumbled, bending down to place the plate on the floor for Nuggets, the piglet happily scarfing it down. “He uh, mentioned he can’t cook for shit.”

“An accurate statement.” Alastor chuckled in amusement. “I cook for him more often than not, that’s some of his left overs your pig is enjoying.”

Angel stiffened. Oh fuck. Would Husk be mad?

“Ah, don’t look so horrified.” Alastor dismissed his fears. “Nearly every plate in there is his, he won't miss it.”

“Right..” Angel nodded, standing up straight with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, lips pressed together in thought. He could feel Alastor’s eyes on him. 

“Now, don’t look so anxious either. Sit down.” Alastor nodded towards the empty seat across from him. “I can assure you, there is nothing to worry about. Husker won’t die and neither will you.”

“And you got a plan for all this?” Angel asked, pulling out the wooden chair and sitting down. 

“It’s in the works,” Alastor hummed, taking another sip from his mug. “Would you like some coffee, dear?”

“No… Nah, I’m uh, I’m good.” Angel cleared his throat, his gaze on the table top. “Thanks, though.”

Uncomfortable silence filled the room, as Alastor went back to reading his paper in the most nonchalant way. Like everything was just fine. It was starting to piss Angel off. 

Angel thrummed his fingers against the table, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as his thoughts began to wander again. This was so… different. Val would never feed Fat Nuggets, let alone offer him coffee. 

Maybe… Maybe Alastor would be better to him. He hoped...

“Well, out with it,” Alastor hummed, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper. Angel glanced up to him, questioningly.

“Out with what? What’d I do?”

“You’re thinking about a lot of things. And I’d like to know what you’re thinking about, specifically.” Alastor set his newspaper down, then folded his fingers on top of the table and looked at him with a sharp grin. “I think I’d find it far more entertaining than whatever’s going on in the papers. It’s always the same old nonsense.”

Angel blinked. Alastor wanted to listen to him? 

“I.. um…” Angel glanced down for a moment as he felt a nudge against his foot, seeing that Fat Nuggets was done with his breakfast and was now curling up by his feet for a nap. He looked back up at Alastor, who was staring at him with interest. “It’s just… weird, I guess.”

“How so?”

“This… Yunno, you.. Bein’... not so...” Angel scoffed out a dry laugh, running his hand through his hair. “I mean..”

“Not like him?” Alastor tilted his head, staring at Angel expectantly.

Angel shrugged, nodding his head.  
“Well, yeah. I mean, Val woulda already kicked my ass outta here by now after tellin’ me not to come back until I have his money. So…”

Alastor hummed, eyes narrowing.  
“I see. Well, I think you’ll find it a good thing that I do not strike those like you, my dear. I do really hate those who can’t show a little more respect to those of fairer means.” 

Angel didn’t notice he was holding his breath until he felt himself breathe a sigh of relief.  
“...Thanks.”

“Do not thank me, there really is no need. I am curious, however, how did you manage to sway Husker like that?” Alastor leaned forward, inquisitively. “You must be a master of manipulation, a trait from your old pimp, I presume?”

Angel shifted in his seat, chest aching with guilt.  
“Yeah, I guess you can say that…”

“Hm, I guessed as much.” Alastor nodded knowingly. “Well, I’ll give credit where it’s due, good lad, you are certainly very good at your job, you had Husker wrapped around your finger! It was quite strange to see.”

Angel felt as though he was growing smaller and smaller with every word from Alastor. God, he thought he had come to terms with just how bad he’d fucked up, but now he was reliving the wave of guilt all over again.

“I… It started out as a job, but… but now it’s-”

“Well, right now, it’s nothing.” Alastor butted in matter of factly. “As I understand things ended between you two, and in a non too pleasant way, if Husker’s reaction is anything to go by.”

Angel visibly flinched, gaze pointed down in shame. “I tried to… I wanted to fix things but… it was too late.” He confessed, taking a breath before lifting his head. “He came here after it happened, right? Was he okay?” If Husk had gotten hurt in the fire… fuck.

“Physically, he was in tip top shape!” Alastor replied cheerfully, voice growing quieter as he continued. “Though I could certainly see that he was worse for wear. He was fuming mad, looked ready to outright sock me. Well, before his little episode, anyway.”

“Episode?” Angel repeated, brows knitting a bit as he leaned closer. “What episode? What happened?”

“Oh, you know Husker…” Alastor paused, looking towards him. “...or perhaps you don't, not as well as you thought, anyway.”

Angel's throat felt dry as he stared back.

Alastor continued. “Well, he’s never been one to do well with emotions. He sticks to being a grump most of the time, he finds it easier to push people away than it is to reel them in.” Alastor shook his head, waving his hand. “Ah, I’m getting off track. Forgive me, won't you? Where was I… ah yes! Husker. He had a bit of a melt down in the front room, I sent him to bed to cool down.”

Oh god… just when Angel thought he couldn’t feel worse.

“Has he said anything to you? About what happened…?” Angel dared to ask.

“He hasn’t said anything to me at all, I'm afraid! Hasn’t said a word since he’s gotten here. A real shame, it’s always fun hearing him scream swears whenever I pluck his feathers.” Alastor sighed, resting his chin on his palm.

“He hasn’t…” Angel blinked. “He hasn’t said anything at all?”

“Not one syllable.” Alastor stood then, whisking his empty coffee mug over to the sink. “Though, I suppose I have you to thank for that. Not that the man had much to say anyways, I did enjoy hearing his war stories.”

Angel sighed, his body slumped in defeat over the table, head in his hands.  
“I’m sorry..”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to, my dear.”

Angel snapped up at the scuffle of sudden, stomping footsteps, and turned his head towards the archway to see the tip of Husk’s tail dart away. Oh fuck, how long had he been there? Had he been listening the whole time?

“Husky-”

SLAM!

Angel flinched at the sound of the door slamming upstairs, followed by silence.

Angel sat there, body numb. Even if he knew he deserved all of this, all this guilt and regret… he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. His chest felt like it was seconds away from being crushed. 

He cursed under his breath.  
“...I really fucked up, didn’t I?” he whispered, not to anyone in particular.

Alastor hummed, his grin wide in amusement while he watched the scene unfold.  
“You did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Link to the Love Me Dead playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)


	11. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is an agent of chaos, and is always up for a bit of emotional turmoil as entertainment!

As big as the radio tower was, Angel had circled all of it in the few days that he’d been there. He was getting impatient. Alastor wasn’t updating him on anything, Husk was still refusing to even acknowledge him. 

It was also no help that his phone was dead. Val had definitely realized by now that he wasn’t coming back, Cherri was probably worried sick. He wished he could call her to let her know that he was okay. But with Alastor’s view on technology, and Husk… well…

Angel sighed, slumping onto the small loveseat in front of the fireplace. He watched the flames dance and crackle, and realized he was exactly in the same position as before. Trapped, with nowhere else to go. 

But at least with Val he could get out of the studio for a drink every now and then.

Angel sank down even lower somehow with a groan of frustration, closing his eyes and his head hung back. His melancholy was cut short as the entire area around him changed. In an instant, he went from sitting slumped on the lavish, comfy love seat, to leaning way too far back in a dining room chair. He yelped, eyes flying open as his limbs flailed. He ultimately, and predictably lost his balance, falling flat back onto the floor with a loud pained grunt. 

He stared up at the ceiling, arms braced against the floor as he struggled to process what had just happened. His eyes snapped to the side as he heard someone erupt in loud laughter. He spotted Alastor standing not far away, doubled over with his hands on his knees as he cackled. 

“Ah-ha HA! Oh, my dear, that was hilarious!” The radio demon barked out between laughs. 

Angel’s look of shock quickly turned into a glare as he huffed, cheeks washing red with embarrassment. “The fuck was that, chuckles??” He demanded.

“Oh it never fails to make me laugh, seeing someone react to sudden teleportation!” Alastor sighed as his laughter died down a bit. He walked around Angel, slipping his foot underneath the back of his chair. With a small kick, the chair was launched back up to its normal position, Angel letting out another yelp as he was suddenly sitting up at a large dining room table. “I have to say, your reaction is already one of my favorites, second only to Husker, of course!”

With that said, he snapped his fingers and Husk suddenly appeared in the chair opposite to Angel, across the long dining table.

Angel watched as Husk blinked, looked around the room, and glared at Alastor. He winced once Husk’s gaze landed on him. His lip curled, growling, claws piercing the surface of the table. There it was again. That same look as before. Hatred, loathing, disgust. Angel felt himself sinking into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he averted his gaze. What the hell was Alastor thinking?

“Ah, Husker, don’t look so down! Chin up, my friend, I have a special surprise for you.”

Another snap of Al’s fingers, and a spread of several foods was spread out on the table before them. Pasta, bread sticks, pizza, meatballs, spaghetti…

“I reckon the two of you haven’t eaten much. With all of your emotions eating away at you instead, haha! How ironic,” Alastor sighed, squinting with delight as Husk only glared at him harder. “I decided to whip you two up something to eat, catered to our guest of honor. And rather than send you two away to your rooms with your dish, why not a candlelit dinner instead, hm?” He gestured to the unlit candles in the middle of the table, grinning. “Husker, do you mind?”

Husk flipped him off instead.

“Ah, a charmer as ever, Husker.” Alastor waved a few fingers, and the candles lit themselves.

A candlelit dinner. What was Alastor doing? Why was he doing this?

“Well, I don’t know about you two,” Alastor hummed, pulling out a chair for himself in the middle of the table. “But I’m famished.”

The deer demon settled down in his chair, and Angel watched as he took a cloth napkin from the table. He flapped it open, setting it delicately onto his lap. The overlord then began to hum a quiet tune as he reached for a glass of wine that had just appeared on the table a moment earlier. 

He took a long sip, pulling away with a smack of his lips and a content sigh.

…

“Well I’m stuffed!”

Angel blinked as Alastor suddenly stood, dabbing his mouth with the napkin before tossing it onto the table carelessly. “Feel free to continue without me, I need to get back to drawing up plans anyway.”

Husk growled, slamming his hands on the table and pushing away with the intent to stand up from the table and leave. 

“Ah ah ah, don’t even think about leaving, Husker! Either of you.” Alastor huffed, still smiling as he crossed his arms like a scolding mother. “I spent a good chunk of the day preparing this feast, I don’t want to see a single meatball go to waste!”

Husk growled, glaring at Alastor. Angel’s eyes flicked between the two of them nervously, they both looked ready to sock each other. Husk finally let out a heavy sigh, flopping back down in his chair and snatching up a fork.

“That’s the spirit, old boy!” Alastor said, suddenly as cheerful as ever once more. “It’s not like trying to leave would have done you any good anyhow, the doors will be locked.” 

With that ominous statement and a poof of red smoke, he was gone. 

Angel stared at his lap, unmoving. He hadn’t been alone in a room with Husker in.. well, since… 

He had the nerve to look up, seeing Husk angrily and forcefully shoving food onto his plate. What should he do? Should he speak up? Start eating too?

He opened his mouth to say something.

“Shut up.”

Angel froze, hands gripping his shorts. He stared at Husk as the cat still refused to look up at him, stabbing angrily at his food. 

That was the first thing Husk had said since Angel got here, and since he himself arrived after the hotel incident…

...and it was to tell him to shut up before he even said anything.

Angel sat there numbly, still staring at Husk with distant, unfocused eyes. Angel kept having to remind himself just how naive he was. Even after accepting that things between him and Husk were over again and again, there was still that sliver of hope in him that refused to die. It convinced him that maybe, just maybe they could work this out. Maybe that was why he was even here, maybe he hoped that taking Val out would somehow make Husk see that they could work through this.

After everything, Husk still refused to budge.

Angel blinked, feeling his eyes sting. He sighed, looking down to his lap again as his hands wrung together. He tried to keep quiet, though a small sniffle still managed to escape him. He heard Husk’s fork stop moving, presumably he had heard the small pathetic noise. Deafening silence followed..

...before hands slammed down hard onto the table, causing Angel to jump.

“Where do you get off?!”

Angel looked back up to Husk with wide, shimmering eyes. The cat had stood from his seat with his hands braced on the table as he glared at him, teeth bared.

“You got some fuckin’ nerve, y’know that?” Husk scoffed. “Huntin’ me down, inserting yerself back into my life after all the shit you put me through; you not get your fill back at the hotel? You wanna see me break down more? You wanna dig yerself back in my mind like a fuckin’ parasite? You wanna buy a whole new rug to pull out from under me? That what you fuckin’ want, sweetheart? Cause I ain’t buyin’ this whole “I just wanna help” bullshit, even if by some miracle Al does!”

Angel just stared, the whole situation taking him back to that night in the hotel room when Husk yelled at him the first time, He kept his mouth shut this time around, remembering how little good it did him last time. 

Husk continued anyway, not even giving him the chance to respond. “You can come in here with whatever sob story you want, you can try to get Al on yer side with yer lil coffee dates, you can break out as many crocodile tears as you damn well please, I’m not playin’ yer fuckin’ game anymore.”

Angel noticed Husk’s hands beginning to shake, and his eyes widened another fraction. 

“You can’t pretend that if I had gone along with yer offer that first night, you wouldn’t have killed me in cold blood. Nah, you decided to play the long game, and in the end…” Husk sucked in a breath, shoulders hunching as his head slumped forward. “In the end… you were too much of a coward to even finish the job…”

Angel’s frown deepened as Husk seemed to just… deflate in front of him. His frame still read anger, but also… despair, Angel assumed. Somehow he hated seeing this more… There was another moment of long, tense silence between them as Husk seemed to be struggling to regain some semblance of composure. 

“I loved you, y’know?”

Angel was taken aback as Husk spoke again, but even more so at the words he spoke. Oh god, Husky…

“I didn’t wanna admit it… I didn’t wanna love again. It never ends well, obviously.” Husk let out a wet, bitter chuckle, eyes down on the table. “I told myself that I ain’t meant for love, I thought people who fell in love were idiots with too much useless hope. But… fuck, I wanted…”

Anger rushed back into Husk again, as suddenly he whipped around, grabbing his chair and tossing it across the room. Angel jumped once more as it exploded against the wall, shrinking in his chair as he cursed loudly.

“I… I wanted to love you, I did love you! And you…” Husk’s shoulders and chest heaved with every deep breath, his own eyes looking glossy as he looked around wildly. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me? What happens to the people who lose at yer little mind games? Do you REALLY know? Whatever shit you think I’m goin’ through isn’t even fuckin’ half of it! You know how many nights I cried my ass to sleep? You know how hard it’s been just to fuckin’...” Husk trailed off again, face untightening as he finally noticed the tears dripping down his face. The realization only made it worse it seems, as more quickly began to cascade down his cheek.

Husk coughed wetly, shoving his fist against his eye as he sunk to the floor beside the table.

“I hate you, I love you, you’ve ruined me, I hate you so much…”

Angel sat in stunned silence for a while, listening to Husk’s heavy breathing. He knew it was bad, but he didn’t realize just how badly he’d fucked up until now. Oh Husky…

Cautiously, he stood from his chair, and walked around the long table to Husk. He was sitting against the table leg, his own legs pressed to his chest, wings pressed tightly against his back, and his head in his hands. He looked completely worn out; he looked defeated…

Sighing, Angel sat next to him, legs crossed. 

“Husk…” he murmured, voice quiet and soft. Husk barely acknowledged him, claws gripping the sides of his head. “Look, I… I think I just really owe you this explanation..”

No response.

Angel swallowed, mouth dry, fingers twitching against his lap.  
“I’ve been working for Valentino for decades..” he started. “It started out with just being his arm candy, then I worked my way up and up to build his trust.”

Husk scoffed.  
“Now ain’t that familiar.”

Angel winced. Ouch.

“I showed him I could work a gun real well, I could fight and I was a part of the mob during life. Then, one day, yunno, he called me into his office, and he gave me a job. I don’t remember who it was, it was so fuckin’ long ago,” Angel sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But that's where it all started. I’ve been doing it ever since.”

More silence. Angel took that as his cue to keep going. 

“After a while, it starts to fuck with you,” Angel continued. “You see them in your dreams at night, the people you killed. I.. I wanted to stop. I asked Val to switch me over to somethin’ else, said I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

Angel paused to compose himself, a lump in his throat forming.

“He ripped out my tooth instead,” he whispered. “And gave me a gold one to match his own. Said I had no say in anythin’, said I couldn’t ever escape. Told me I was dumber than he thought for even trying.”

He was trembling now, but didn’t dare look at Husk, not wanting to see if he was listening, or if he even cared or not. He was too scared. 

“So uh..” Angel cleared his throat, wiping some spilling tears with the back of his hand. “I didn’t have a choice. And if I tried to even express interest in having a choice, there’d be repercussions. I won’t um.. I won’t list ‘em.” He sniffed. “So um.. I kept doin’ it, for around ten years. Killed sucker after sucker and robbed ‘em from all their cash and gave everythin’ to Val. Then… he gave me my next assignment..”

Angel finally glanced at Husk. 

He wasn’t really looking at him, but not completely turned away from him either. His posture was less tense, though tension still lingered in his frame. One of his ears was turned towards Angel with his head turned slightly in his direction. His eyes were pointed at a far wall rather than him, his brow creased and his mouth thinned in a conflicted expression. 

At least he was listening.

“He showed me a picture of you, and said this job was important. Don’t fuck up, he said.” Angel looked away from Husk again, sighing. “So.. I called up Cherri. You remember her. From the club.”

“...She was in on it too.”

Angel nodded, though he knew Husk wasn’t looking at him.  
“Yeah,” he whispered. “Sorry.”

He waited a little while to keep going.

“She helped me track down where you hang out. And long story short, I met you. What you said earlier.. About… If you would’ve accepted my offer that first night, I would’ve killed you?” He glanced at him again, swallowing his pride. “It’s true. I would’ve.”

Nothing. Not a single word. 

“You were just another job to me. And a really hard to get one too. I won’t lie to you. So.. I decided to take the long route, and have some fun while I baited you to sleep with me. But, Husky,” Angel scoffed, fingers tightening in his hair. “I fell really fuckin’ hard on our second date, when we went out to dinner. I ain’t ever-” His voice broke, and he had to stay silent for a bit to compose himself again. “I ain’t ever met anybody, in a long time, who treated me like a person, not just some piece of meat, yunno?” 

He took a deep breath, and exhaled shakily before he kept going.  
“So.. I realized I couldn’t kill you. I just couldn’t. But I had to.. The plan was to bring you out to a club with my girl Cherri, and I was gonna slip a roofie in your drink and kill you once you were passed out in the hotel or some shit, I dunno. But I just- I put the roofie in and I was gonna hand you your drink, but.. The image of you on the bed just- just fuckin’... Fuck. I couldn’t! I couldn’t and I spilled the drink on purpose so you wouldn’t drink it. And then.. Then I had to tell you. I couldn’t keep leadin’ you on like that. It wasn’t fair to you.”

Angel sighed, hanging his head.  
“So, I did. I know that night was hard for you, Husky. I know it’s been hard for you, and I just.. I’m really fuckin’ sorry. For everythin’. I’m sorry for pushing myself into your life. I’m sorry for planning on killing you. I’m sorry for almost killing you. I’m sorry that after I told you, I came back. And I’m sorry you have to listen to me now, scrambling for bullshit excuses like a desperate fuckin’ ex who won’t leave you alone.” 

Angel shut his eyes, thinking for a few moments of what to say next.  
“Before I left Val, he told me that if I didn’t kill you by the end of the week, he’d do it himself. So I.. I remembered you work for the Radio Demon, and I panicked, and I bolted. I just… I can’t keep hurting you. I can’t let him hurt you. I just.. want you to be safe. Then I’ll leave. You won’t ever have to see me again…”

Husk once again replied with silence, not moving a muscle. Angel was growing more and more uneasy the longer the silence stretched. He sighed, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes as he tried to compose himself. Fuck, good thing he didn’t have makeup on anymore.

He jumped a bit when Husk finally spoke again.

“That night…” Husk sighed, and Angel looked over as he curled in on himself. “...when I said… I couldn’t look at you…” He ran his claws over his head, through his tiny hair tuft. “Even though I was… so fuckin’ angry at you… I still couldn’t stand to see you cry like that.”

Angel blinked, keeping his mouth shut as he continued. 

“After it all happened, after I knew the truth, I still thought about you, us, how much what we had… meant to me.” Husk went on. “I think back to our dates, how pretty you always looked, how you’d flirt with me all the time but then get all flustered when I did the smallest stuff back.” He managed a small laugh, before his voice grew heavy again. “But now... thinking about all that, knowing it was all a bit, it… it all fuckin’ haunts me.”

Angel’s frown deepened, and his eyes brimmed with fresh tears. He kept his voice level as he replied though. “It wasn’t all fake, Husky. I… I loved you too, you need to know that.”

“I don’t know that.” Husk answered bluntly. “I didn’t know anything that was going on, I was being played for so long… I was letting it happen.”

“I’m gonna end this, Husky.” Angel promised again, expression firm and determined. “For both of us. I don’t care what it takes, I’ll make this right.”

“I don’t know if you can.”

“Well, you were always one to make me work for what I want.”

Husk finally glanced towards him now, expression uncharacteristically unsure as he searched Angel’s face. He finally nodded slowly, turning away again. 

“Okay.”

Angel nodded as well, following his lead as he stared off at the far wall with him. 

“Val’s probably out for me too, at this point.” Angel thought aloud. “My phone’s completely drained, and he was already callin’ me non stop before then…”

“I have a charger."

Angel looked over to Husk again, a bit surprised by his response. “You do?”

Husk nodded. “You can use it. No one calls me anyway.”

Angel couldn’t help but crack a small smile. “Thanks Husky.”

“Whatever.”

“Should we… get back to dinner? Alastor said he didn’t want us wasting food.”

“...Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Link to the Love Me Dead playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)


	12. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's getting sick of Alastor's shit.

“Al?”

The Radio Demon’s ear flicked, and he turned away from the window he was staring out of. Angel hated to interrupt whatever Alastor found entertaining about the rain, but this was important.

“Can we talk?”

“Mm,” Alastor hummed, glancing to the window again with a nonchalant grin. “Yes. But make it quick.”

“It’s been a week,” Angel replied quickly, eyes wide with worry. 

“I’m aware. Your point?”

“Wha- So- Don’t you gotta plan or something? Can you tell me anything?” Angel scoffed. “You’ve been keepin’ me in the dark this entire time. I wanna know what’s..”

Alastor was hardly listening, his gaze fixed on whatever was going on outside.

“What’re you starin’ at?” Angel asked, glaring at him. “It’s raining, it can’t be more entertaining to you than that dinner fiasco last week.”

Alastor hummed, tilting his head.  
“There appears to be.. pests roaming about.”

“Pests?” Angel repeated, confused. “What kinda pests?”

“Rats.”

Angel’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt his blood turn into ice, eyes wide. No, no, no, no, no.

“Val?” he gasped, blood pounding in his ears.

“Thankfully not, my dear,” Alastor hummed. “His workers, however.”

“Well- Do somethin’, don’t just let ‘em hang around!” Angel countered, mind reeling and panicking. “Fuck- They know I’m here, they’re gonna take me back to Val and he’s gonna kill me!”

Alastor wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
“It is best to ignore them, despite what disgusting varmints they are,” he answered. “We wouldn’t want your old pimp to become suspicious, hm? Think about it. If he sent them to see if you’re here, and they don’t go back to him to report their findings, wouldn’t it give your whereabouts away?”

Angel’s heart thudded in his chest, breathing fast.  
“I don’t- Fuck-”

“They are no threat to us,” Alastor dismissed with a soft chuckle, finding his panic amusing. 

“But Val is!” 

“The fuck’s goin’ on in here?”

Angel’s head whipped towards the doorway, where he saw Husk walking in. His brow was creased in annoyance, and his somewhat disheveled fur showed that he might have been napping moments prior.

“Oh, nothing you need to worry yourself over, Husker.” Alastor hummed, waving him off. “Get back to whatever you were-”

“Val’s shit heads are here!” Angel interjected, and Alastor looked less than pleased at being interrupted. “They’re gonna find me. Us!”

Husk blinked, suddenly looking more awake. “They’re here? Right now?”

“Yes.” Alastor said curtly. “And, as I’ve already explained to Angel, they are of no threat to any of us. So, if we could all put away the pointless hysterics for a moment please.” He hummed, looking back out the window. 

Angel dared to sneak a peak over the radio demon’s shoulder, trying his best not to be seen. He didn’t really recognize the specific employees, but he could tell they definitely worked for Val. They were walking around just outside the gate, looking around and up at the radio tower itself. Angel could feel his heart threatening to break through his chest, and he staggered back.

“I’m so fuckin’ dead.” He mumbled to himself.

“Cool it, legs.” Husk cut in, walking closer to him. “Even those fuckheads know better to move in on another overlords terf.”

Angel glanced over to Husk. It had been weird to have Husk actually talking to him again after what had happened during dinner a few nights ago. The two exchanged the occasional greeting when they crossed paths, and even engaged in somewhat friendly conversation during meals. It still wasn’t even close to what they had before though, and Angel sometimes wondered whether he should be happy they were finally talking, or distraught that they could never go back to how they were. 

It was all because of him, and all because of Val, and now Val was coming after him, and after Husk.

“Val won’t care.” Angel mumbled again, hand going over his mouth as he suppressed the urge to vomit. “If he even has a hunch that I’m here, he’ll come.”

“And then he’ll have to deal with Al.” Husk pointed out.

“He won’t even care about Al at that point!” Angel snapped, barely noticing as Husk’s eyes widened and he took a step back. “He’ll just be after me! He’ll kill me and then he’ll go after you!”

“I find it insulting that you think I’d let Valentino get that far.” Alastor chimed in again, finally stepping away from the window and making his way towards them. “How am I to take your concerns seriously when they are so ludicrous?”

“I sold my life away to you for this and you’re just gonna sit on your ass and wait for it to go away?!” Angel shouted suddenly, turning to Alastor and stepping close to him. “This isn’t what I fuckin’ signed up for! I asked you to help me take down Val, and you haven’t done shit!”

Alastor’s smile became more sharp around the edges, his eyes lidding dangerously as he looked back up at Angel. “Watch your tone, dear. Remember who you’re talking to.”

“I’m talking to a smiley fuckwad who’s wasting my-”

“I got ‘im Al.” Husk’s hands made their way to Angel’s shoulders, pulling him away from Val and causing the two to take a few steps back. “He’s just stressin’ out, go easy on him. I’ll calm him down.”

Alastor shifted his eyes to Husk, studying his face for a long while. He let out a small hum finally, grin wide, and gave a small nod. “Alright, but I don’t want to see anything like this happen again, am I clear?”

“Clear as the glass on yer useless monocle.” Husk replied, continuing to guide Angel to the door. “Why don’t you just… get back to planning or whatever, I’ll take Angel to cool off.”

“Go then.” Alastor dismissed them, turning back to the window.

Angel’s teeth grit in anger as Husk led him out, his hands coming up to grip his hair as they made their way down the hall. “He’s gonna get us killed.” He vented to Husk. “I can’t keep waiting for him to hold up his end of the deal whenever it fuckin’ suits him!” 

“Then you made a deal with the wrong demon.” Husk grunted, leaving one hand lightly on Angel’s back as he continued to lead him away. “Al only does shit when he wants to.”

“There was no other choice,” Angel hissed, his frame trembling in adrenaline and erratic agitation. “It was either make a deal with him, or let you die.”

He heard Husk sigh, and was continued to be led away from the hall, and into the main room.  
“Just sit down,” Husk hummed, gesturing with his claw towards the couch. “Look, Al.. He does shit different, alright? You just gotta let him do his thing.”

Angel slumped onto the couch, arms crossed tightly over his chest, conflicted, as he stared off at a random spot on the wall. 

“Legs?” Husk tried again, stepping in front of him. “Listen to me. Let Al do his thing. Don’t do anythin’ stupid, y’hear?” 

Angel finally glanced up to Husk, expression softening. It’d been so long of Husk staring at him with only hatred in his eyes, so seeing him watching him with interest and slight care, although it’d never be the same as before, it was still different. A good different. 

He managed a nod, and Husk nodded in return.

“Okay,” Husk huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You wanna drink or somethin’? To calm your nerves.”

Angel huffed out a pathetic chuckle. A drink. He didn’t want a fucking drink, he wanted to drown his senses in PCP and ride out a high until he crashed the next morning. It’d be the perfect distraction. But he was out, and he was antsy, and itching for more. But at least a drink would help a little...

“Sure. Why the fuck not?” Angel answered with a wave of his hand. “Nothin’ else to do in this pathetic ass tower.”

Without another word, Husk left the room, presumably to go fetch him that drink. Nothing would compare to the top notch shit Husk would serve him at his casino, but whatever fancy ass shit Alastor had in this tower would be okay too. 

Angel missed that casino, where their first few dates had been, when they barely knew anything about each other. It was new, it was fresh, it was exciting… Or was that only because Angel was excited to kill the fucker to get his raise and week off? 

Guilt flooded his chest then, and he exhaled a heavy breath. No, it wasn’t that… It couldn’t have been. It was more. He felt it. 

Everything was so fucked up now. Here he was, hiding away from Valentino in the Radio Demon’s tower, trying to scramble up a plan of action because Alastor wasn’t doing anything… 

It was clearer now, more than ever, that he had to take matters into his own hands. 

Angel felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and paused. That’s right, Husk had let him borrow his charger… 

He’d checked his phone before, but he was too afraid to look at any of the messages from Val, let alone reply. He had texted Cherri a quick heads up too, to let her know that he was safe, but other than that...

His phone buzzed again, and he bit his lip. It could be something important…

Angel hesitantly took his phone out of his pocket, and checked his notifications. 

“Come back, baby, let’s chat.”

“And come alone. 

Angel’s fingers tapped against the sides of the phone, unable to take his eyes away for the calm, yet still threatening texts. Alastor was a fraud, he had already guessed that much. Val knew something was up if he felt the need to specify coming alone; Angel never brought anyone with him when he went to see him. He could take Val… couldn’t he? Not unarmed, certainly, Val had a mean backhand, and that fucking cane…

Guns might do it, it would slow Val down at least. He could hold six of those mother fuckers at once, hopefully even that would be enough. Val didn’t own him anymore either, he had no power over him, he didn’t need to be scared, right?

Mind made up, he sent a quick text back.

“k”

Angel quickly switched to Cherri’s contact, thumbs flying as he typed out a message to her as well. Hopefully she could get him some guns, he doubted his apartment would be safe.

At least after tonight, whatever happened, he wouldn’t have to worry about Val anymore. 

He just hoped Husk would somehow be able to forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Link to the Love Me Dead playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)


	13. It's All Come Down To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Valentino, Angel, and Husk.

Angel’s leg bounced nervously in the cab, his eyes fixed on the passing buildings and unknowing denizens of hell as they sped by. One of his top hands covered his mouth, while his bottom set of hands clenched a revolver in his lap. It wasn’t a lot, Cherri didn’t have much to spare in terms of firearms, but it would do. At least he had extra ammo, he had a feeling he’d need every last bullet to even stand a chance of slowing Val down. He was technically going to “talk”, but Angel wasn’t interested in shooting the shit with Val after everything that’s happened. He didn’t assume Val was actually in the mood for chit chat anyway.

Angel couldn’t help but wonder if Husk noticed he was gone yet, and a small sliver of him wondered if he would come after him…

...Nah, Husk wouldn’t wanna get messed up in this shit again, and Angel didn’t blame him. He was safer at the radio tower, anyway. This was something Angel had to do alone. 

Angel numbly stepped out of the cab as it stopped, shooting off one of the rear view mirrors when the cab driver yelled for payment. The studio’s automatic glass doors opened for him, sending a shiver down his spine. He kept his eyes down, not looking at anyone as he made his way inside. He could hear some people whispering around him, no doubt surprised to see him back at the studio and gossiping about how dead he was surely about to be.

He couldn’t bother with them right now, he had to get this over with. Now.

He practically punched the elevator button, rushing inside once they opened. He took a deep breath, crossing his arms tightly as his knuckles burned white. His heart rate sped up as each button lit up one at a time, the numbers slowly counting all the way up to the penthouse, and to his immediate death. 

The elevator bell chimed, and he stepped out and continued his brisk walk. He didn’t even look up at the penthouse door as he came up to it. He knew this was a stupid idea, every fragment of his mind and body were screaming at him to leave, but there was no changing things now, not when he had Husk’s life on the line. 

He opened the penthouse door, and made his way inside. 

There he was, lounging on the loveseat, seemingly without a care in the world. He was looking at Angel casually, though the way his eyes lit up and crinkled, and how his mouth curled around the cigarette he was smoking, showed that he was eagerly waiting for him.

“Aww, Angie baby, I knew you’d-”

BANG!

Angel’s hands trembled around the gun, staring wide eyed at Valentino as his ears rang. Did he get him? 

Valentino blinked, and he clicked his tongue.  
“Oh, Angel. Angel, Angel, Angel,” he sighed, demeaningly. He brushed a hand over his sleeve near his shoulder, and flicked away some blood. “This is why whores like you shouldn’t handle guns, sweetheart. You can barely shoot straight.”

Shit! He’d barely grazed him. 

“Now put it down, doll. We can still talk about it,” Val purred. He was approaching Angel, completely disregarding the gun, the clicking of his shoes against the tiles threateningly monotone. 

“I ain’t talkin’ about shit with you, Val.” Angel tried to sound threatening as he cocked back the hammer, but his shaking voice gave himself away. This seemed to make Val very happy, judging by the way his grin grew wider.

“Aw,” Val cooed, mockingly, continuing to step closer to him. Angel’s back was eventually pressed flat against the door, still holding the gun with two hands aimed at Val’s head. “You ain’t got the guts, babydoll. You’re shakin’ in your boots. What are you even tryin’ to do? What do you think this’ll accomplish? Raise your ridiculously high ego?” He tilted his head, and stroked the arm of which Angel was holding the gun. “C’mon, suga’. Is this how you wanna end this? After I took you in, kept you safe from extermination all those years?”

Angel gulped, gritting his teeth.  
“Val,” he warned. “Let go.”

“You don’t wanna do this, babydoll. You’re just scared. Scared because you let your little heart feel real feelings, after fucking them away for so long. Go on ahead. Tell me I’m wrong,” Val chuckled, voice soft and condescending. 

“I don’t owe you any explanation.” Angel scoffed, grip on the gun tightening as he kept it trained on Valentino. “I don’t owe you my time. I don’t owe you my body. And I sure as Hell don’t owe you my soul anymore!” He snapped, entire body trembling from the adrenaline. After nights of dreaming of getting to finally call Valentino on all of his bullshit, he was finally doing it, and with a gun pointed to the smug pimps bald fucking head to boot. 

“Oh, you owe me so much more than that.” Valentino hummed, and Angel instinctively took a few steps back as the pimp only loomed closer. “You owe me everything, Angel Dust. Everything you are, and everything I made you. And you most certainly owe me that pussy cat’s head on a-”

BANG!

Angel watched as Valentino staggered back from the force of another shot fire at his other shoulder. It was a direct hit this time, and Val looked to be bordering between annoyed and pissed off. He brought a hand up to the wound, touching it with his finger and inspecting the blood. Angel didn’t move, stiff as a statue as smoke wisped out from the end of the gun. It was a better shot than the first, but it still barely phased Val. He was glad as fuck for those extra bullets he brought.

“Oooh, Angel.” Valentino sighed, sounding almost like a frustrated mother. “You’re only making things worse, yunno? I know you got all these new ideas in your head about how you think shit like this works, and because I’m so nice, I’m letting you know that whatever you think is wrong. Dead. Wrong.”

“You’re the one that’s wrong.” Angel scoffed as his stance grew more firm. “You were wrong about me, and you were wrong about other johns like Husk! You said everyone in this city would just chew me up and spit me out like trash, but that’s just what I’ve been lettin’ you do to me for the past 80 fuckin’ years!” Angel’s glare grew hot as he cocked the hammer back again, snapping his aim right back onto Val. “I ain’t afraid of you anymore, Val, I ain’t even afraid to be erased anymore. But if I’m going down tonight, I’m takin’ as much of you as I can down with me, you son of a bitch.”

Another sound shattering bang crashed through the air, and Valentino braced an arm in front of his face just before the bullet would plant itself between his eyes. The moth hissed, the sound morphed into a growl, and then a snarl as he lowered his arm. 

“Alright, baby. This is REALLY how you wanna do this? Fine.”

Val’s hand belonging to his second pair of arms reached into his robe, and pulled out his cane. 

“I really wanted to go easy on you tonight, Angel cakes, but you forced my hand, bitch.” Val’s tone was too sweet for his actions, as he lunged towards Angel and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him back against the door. 

“Fuck-!” Angel gasped, as he was lifted off of his feet. “Let- go!” He choked out, limbs scrambling for leverage. He clung to Val’s arm, as his free hand gripped the gun and shoved it against Val’s stomach. 

“Gimme that shit, you’ve had enough fun,” Val snapped, snatching the gun from his hand. It fired as he tossed it away, and Angel yelped as Val’s grip only got tighter, choking him. He tried hard to fight him, body pushing weakly against his and scrambling to get away. “You ain’t shit, just a pretty face and a pretty body, but other than that-!” Val tossed him to the floor, and Angel sucked in a sharp breath, coughing and grasping his throat, before he was struck in the face with his cane. “You’re nothing but a worthless pile of meat and holes!” He whacked him again, and again, as Angel tried to reach for the gun and shield his face at the same time. “You think he gives a shit about you? Huh? You think anybody does? Nobody does, nobody but me! And this is the repayment I get?” A kick to his side, and Angel wheezed, clutching at his abdomen as he coughed up blood onto the floor. “Fuckin’ pathetic. Real fuckin’ pathetic. And to think, I was gonna let you live.” 

Angel shuddered and gasped for breath as he tried to regain his composure, arms trembling while he attempted to lift himself off of the floor. He couldn’t, a sharp pain shooting up and down his side.

“Ngh-” He groaned, glancing at the gun on the floor. He reached out for it, crawling towards it. Just a little-

“Not so fast.” Val nudged him away with his foot, and bent down to pluck the gun from the floor. He clicked his tongue. “Oh, Angel. It didn’t have to be this way.”

Angel heard the click of the hammer as he laid there. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel scared. Even if he doomed himself, at least Alastor would protect Husk. His only hope was that he wouldn’t wake up again. 

He was sorry. 

“Any last words, baby?” Val purred, crouching down to press the barrel of the gun to Angel’s forehead.

Angel blinked open an eye, the other swollen shut, and nodded.

“All those nights..” Angel started, having to swallow down some blood before he could continue. “Nh.. Where we’d lay together, and- and talk about us…” He chuckled, and took great pride in how Val’s expression soured, and embraced the glare he was given. “When I’d tell you I loved you… I was lyin’. Lyin’ for the drugs and the money.” He coughed, tilting his head with a smile. “I ain’t ever loved nobody. Nobody but one of the clients you told me to kill.”

Valentino snarled, and put his finger on the trigger.

“Say goodnight, Angel-“

Both Val and Angel’s eyes snapped towards the door as it exploded open, and Angel couldn’t help but gasp when he saw who caused it.

No… no no no! Husk couldn’t be here, Val would-

Angel didn’t have enough time to properly imagine all the things that could go wrong before Husk suddenly lunged at Val, clutching onto him with his claws and teeth. Val yelled, struggling to reach up towards Husk. He managed to shoot off two more clumsy panicked shots before the gun clicked empty, but even with Husk in such close range they still missed. One of Husk’s legs kicked at his arm as he moved onto his back to avoid his grasp, and the gun fell from his hands and clattered onto the floor.

Angel watched as the two demons grappled with each other, Husk’s claws lashing and gouging at Valentino’s skin while his teeth embedded themselves in the pimp’s skinny neck. Valentino’s face twisted in pain and fury as he grabbed and pulled at whatever part of Husk he could reach. Husk’s legs kicked and clawed at the larger demon’s back, his teeth’s grip only growing tighter the more Val tried to pull him off. Angel’s eye was open wide and his mouth parted open slightly as he watched his former pump stagger around the room to try and shake Husk off. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even believe what was going on. 

It wasn’t until he saw Valentino slam himself against the wall, both him and Husk letting out a loud grunt. He blinked, watching as Val did it again, harder this time. He finally snapped fully out of his stupor when he did it a third time, a sickening crack and a pained roar from Husk ringing his mind back into reality. 

He could see Husk’s face tighten with pain as he pulled his teeth from Val’s neck, his claws loosening their grip ever so slightly. That was enough for Val to get the upper hand, as he grabbed onto Husk and yanked him off. Angel gasped as Husk slammed onto the floor, one of his wings bent and snapped painfully. Husk moved to lift himself from the floor, only to be met by Val’s boot crashing into his face.

“Once again…” Val panted, blood spilling down his shoulder and neck as he towered over Husk. “It’s up to Daddy to do Angel’s job for him.”

Shit, fuck! No! Angel’s eyes snapped towards the fallen gun, and he darted towards it. 

Thankfully Val seemed too focused on Husk to notice, as he stepped towards him again. “This is the bastard that Angel wasted my valuable time on for months?” Val scoffed, delivering another swift, hard kick to Husk gut. “ A stray pussy cat dressed up in liquor stained slacks?” Another kick to the face. Husk coughed and wheezed, specks of blood splattering on the floor.

Angel’s breathing picked up as his hand fumbled to slip into his boot. He cursed as his spare bullets he kept there scattered around the floor. Fuck, c’mon, c’mon!

“Christ, this is embarrassing.” Angel heard Val nearly laugh, his eyes darting up just in time to see his boot stomp down onto Husk’s injured wing. Husk screamed out in pain, and Angel’s movement only became more and more frantic.

He continued to curse to himself, finally managing to to pick up one of the stray bullets. He snapped the gun chamber open, shoving the bullet inside before flipping it closed again. Cocking the hammer back once more, he lifted the gun, aiming it right at Valentino’s head.

Here it was. The perfect shot. Do it, Angel. End this. This is what you wanted. What are you waiting for? 

Angel’s hands shook as tears pricked at his good eye. He had to do it. He had to do it. Why wasn’t he doing it? Why…

“Well. You put up a good fight, kitty.” Angel was once again snapped out of his thoughts by Val’s voice, and he watched as the overlord ground his foot against Husk’s broken wing, causing Husk to cry out again. “But I’m just about done with all these fucking games…”

“...so if you don’t mind…”

No...

“I’m wrapping up this little love story.”

No!

“It didn’t have to be personal, yunno. But you two just couldn’t-”

BANG!

Angel's mind became detached from the world around him, and he watched through the smoke spilling from his gun as the once mighty overlord Valentino toppled to the floor in a lifeless heap. His ears rang as he couldn’t even hear his own ragged breathing. Was he supposed to feel relieved? Was he supposed to cry and sob on the floor? Was he supposed to keep shooting at Val’s body until he ran out of bullets? Why did he even do that? Val was an overlord, he healed faster than other demons, this wouldn’t keep him down forever. He’d just be more pissed when he came back. What should he do? What should he-

A yelp escaped him as hands suddenly braced his shoulders, and he blinked as he was shaken roughly. 

“What the fuck were you thinkin’?”

Angel stared dumbly ahead as his vision focused, the image of Husk’s battered and bruised face staring back at him with a twisted look of anger and concern becoming clear. He blinked, mouth hanging open despite his lack of words.

“You had ONE fuckin’ thing you had to do! Stay the fuck at the radio tower and let Al handle shit! You have any idea what coulda happened if I had taken one second longer to make yer stupid fuckin’ drink??! Huh? You ever think about that?!”

“I- bu- I…” Angel stammered, breath hitching. “I just- he was- I didn’t want him to- I had to- I’m sor-“

Angel was once again left disoriented as he was yanked forward, his and Husk’s lips crashing together less than romantically. His good eye remained wide open through the kiss, Husk pulling away after a few moments only to hold Angel close to him in a bone crushing hug. Angel blinked, taking a moment to actually take in his surroundings. He could feel Husk holding onto him for dear life, one of his hands cupping the back of his head to hold him even closer. He could also feel him shaking, his uninjured wing wrapping around him as well. Angel felt himself relax, his face softening as he brought his own arms up around him.

“Hey.” He murmured softly, not missing how Husk startled at the break in silence. He ran a hand over his back lightly. “I’m okay.”

Husk made a weak noise, grip growing impossibly tighter.

“No you ain’t.”

Angel nodded, closing his eyes as he gave him a small squeeze of his own.

“Yeah.” 

“Ahem~”

The two scrambled away from each other, wide-eyed, turning towards the door to see Alastor watching them with an amused grin.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything,” the Radio Demon hummed casually as he stepped inside, beaming.

“Nope- Nothing,” the couple answered in unison, before glancing at each other, then back at Al. 

“Enough about- Look, what the fuck?” Husk growled. “How the fuck couldn’t you tell Angel left?”

“Oh, I did.”

Angel blinked.  
“Uh… Huh? You.. You did?”

“Yes.” Alastor knelt down to inspect Val’s body with a hum. “I let you leave, as per my plan.”

“Motherfucker,” Husk scoffed, slapping his own forehead. “So you mean to tell me that-”

“That I purposely did nothing, so Angel would get antsy and leave and do something incredibly stupid? Why, yes!” Alastor laughed. “It turned out to be much more entertaining that way! Honestly, Husker, do you really think I would take that long planning to kill one overlord? It’s downright insulting! Do not worry, I would not have let either of you two die, as per our deal, dear. I would have swooped in. But by the look of it, it seemed like the two of you had it more than covered!” He tilted his head as he inspected Val’s corpse. “A little more lean than I would like, but it’ll do.”

Husk groaned, rubbing his temples with his claws.  
“I need a drink.”

Angel ran his hands through his hair, and looked over his old pimp’s body.  
“He’ll wake up soon.”

“I’ll take care of it, do not worry.”

“So you have..” Angel pointed up. “Angelic..”

“Of course I do, my dear. What kind of overlord do you take me for?” Alastor chuckled.

“A shitty selfish one, that’s what,” Husk answered, scowling while looking away at a far end of the wall. 

“Yes, yes. You two should get yourselves cleaned up. I’ll take care of this harlot.” With a snap of Alastor’s fingers, the two were suddenly in the main room of the Radio Tower. Everything was the same as when they left, except that now they were bleeding on the floor.

Panting, with a groan, Husk slumped down onto the couch.

“Shit-” Angel rushed to inspect his wing. It was mangled and bloody, and dangling lifelessly. “God.. Husk, I- Fuck, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t apologize,” Husk interrupted, holding up a clawed hand. 

Angel gulped, taking a seat next to him and watching him, carefully. Husk remained quiet for a while, stiff as a rock as he stared off into the distance. Angel’s fingers clutched his skirt as the awkward tension grew. He braved a side glance at Husk, posture loosening as he noticed something.

“We got matchin’ shiners.” 

Husk’s ear twitched, and Angel surprisingly almost burst out laughing when he saw Husk’s brows knit together ever so slightly. That got the old cat to give him a utterly dumbfounded look.

“What?”

Angel chuckled somewhat nervously. “Our black eyes, Val kicked the shit outta both our left eyes.” He point out, pointing to his swollen eye.

Husk blinked, wincing at the sting in his own left eye that followed. He sat in silence for another long while, before huffing out a scoff. 

“I don’t wanna hear you complaining bout it, you got seven other ones, I only got the other one.” 

Angel snorted, rolling his eyes with a wince of his own. “Big deal. Ya probably got cataracts anyway.” 

“Fuck off.”

Angel let out a small, soft laugh, looking down to his lap. More awkward silence washed over them, and even though he knew there was so much that needed to be said between them, he couldn’t think of a single one.

Finally though, Husk sighed, tiredly, running a hand over his face.  
“Listen, Angel… I… I ain’t even mad, but I- I’m furious, yunno?” 

Angel blinked, shaking his head.  
“I don’t, I dunno…”

Husk swallowed, and finally glanced up at Angel, who was shocked to find tears in his eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you before we could make things right,” Husk whispered. Angel searched Husk’s gaze, mouth hung open for a moment before he stammered out:

“I thought- I thought you said we couldn’t make things right…” he peeped.

Husk scoffed out a wet chuckle, turning away to swipe at his eyes with his arm.  
“Yeah, and I also said I wouldn’t date you.”

Angel stared at him for a moment or two longer, thoughts racing. There was still a chance? Angel thought he’d blown all chances out of the window during their talk at dinner. He didn’t even know what to…

He sighed, and set a gentle hand over Husk’s. Husk turned to face him again, expression uncharacteristically soft.

“Tell ya what,” Angel murmured, giving his hand a little squeeze. “We’ll play a game of cards. If I win, we can try again. If you win, I’ll go away. For good.”

Husk’s eyes gazed into Angel’s, then he scoffed, face breaking into a soft smile.

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk cupped Angel’s cheek in his hand, and brought him closer for a deep, romantic kiss. 

This time, Angel’s eyes closed, and he cherished the deep purr he felt in Husk’s chest as he pressed closer to him. 

This time, he’d never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Link to the Love Me Dead playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)


	14. Epilogue: Job Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Husk talk about their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Love Me Dead. It's been such a fun ride! However, it doesn't mean it's the end of Love Me Dead content~   
> Stick around for it! Thank you all!

“Ouch- Shit, be careful,” Husk hissed.

“Sorry,” Angel whispered.

Angel dipped the cloth into the warm water and alcohol again, before gently dabbing at Husk’s wing, wiping away any blood that oozed out while he cleaned it. 

He’d been cleaning it for Husk for the past few nights. They’d both been roughed up by Val, but Husk had received the sharper end of the heel, literally. Val had snapped his wing in half; Angel couldn’t even imagine how much it must hurt. Husk was sitting next to him on the couch, facing away from him with his legs crossed as Angel worked. 

“Well, at least I don’t gotta worry bout the blood stainin’ my feathers.” Husk half joked, 

Angel sighed, smiling and shaking his head. “Shuddup.”

“Ay, don’t tell me to shut up! I’m practically dyin’ over here!”

“The only thing dyin’ in here is my patience for your shit.” Angel shot back, smirking at him.

Husk snorted, slapping Angel’s leg with his tail. “Lil brat.”

“You know it, Daddy!”

“Ew. Ew. No. None of that.”

Angel laughed again, continued to dab Husk’s wing gently with the cloth. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling since they got back to the tower; he was so happy to have his Husky back. Things almost felt like how they did before, when they would go on dates and bicker and poke fun at each other. He didn’t realize just how much he missed this. 

“So,” Angel hummed, setting the stained pink with blood cloth down. He began to smooth down his rumpled feathers, being careful. “With Val out of the picture, I can finally go and get my stuff from the studio. Tell ‘em all I’m done,” he chuckled. 

“Get yer stuff, huh? Where will you stay?” Husk asked him, turning his head back towards him. 

Angel tilted his head in thought, and finished patching up Husk’s wing, wrapping it up with a fresh bandage. 

“Cherri always says I’m forever welcome at her place. I’ll just show up uninvited with my bags and hope she doesn’t mind,” Angel chuckled. He pressed a soft kiss to Husk’s shoulder once he was done, to which he could tell Husk appreciated by the way his body relaxed and slouched. 

“Don’t move in with her,” Husk hummed, as Angel got up from the couch to put the medical supplies away. He blinked, closing the box and setting it beneath the coffee table where it was usually kept.

“Why not? Are you still mad about…”

“Yeah, but that ain’t it. C’mere.” Husk turned so that he could uncross his legs, and set his feet on the floor. He looked up at Angel with a soft smile, eyes crinkled fondly. It made Angel swoon, especially after the only look he received from Husk for months had been hateful glares. 

Angel happily moved closer to him, feeling Husk take his hands in his claws, and glanced at him expectantly, a pink blush crawling across his cheeks.

“Move in with me, at my casino,” Husk’s gruff voice spoke, his claws gently rubbing Angel’s knuckles. “There’s more than enough room for you and yer brat pig. There’s a penthouse on the top floor, with big windows and a helluva view.”

Angel’s eyes flicked between Husk’s, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“Husky.. Are ya sure?”

Husk huffed, lips curled into a teasing grin.  
“Yeah, I need somebody to keep patchin’ up my wing while I’m there.”

Angel smiled, his eyes sparkling, and he nodded.  
“Okay~”

Husk leaned in, and the two closed their eyes just in time for their lips to meet. Angel’s heart fluttered in his chest. This had to be some kind of dream. Val must have knocked his ass out, and he was passed out on the floor, and now his mind was giving him some temporary fantasy. 

Angel kissed him back, before Husk abruptly pulled away, staring over Angel’s shoulder.

“What?” Angel peeked over his shoulder, seeing Alastor standing ominously in the doorway.

“My, aren’t you two the epitome of love?” Alastor chuckled, hands behind his back as he stepped into the main room.

“Beat it, chuckles.” Husk snuffed at him. “We’re havin’ a moment here.”

“Oh, I know!” Alastor laughed, eyes lidded as he smiled smugly. “You know I just can’t resist clichéd endings!”

“Yer character got cut in the final edit.” Husk demanded again, shooting Angel a tiny glare when he heard him stifle a giggle.

“Ah, your sense of humor is still just as stale, I see.” Alastor hummed, shrugging as he turned back to the doorway while looking to then over his shoulder. “Fine then, I’ll leave you two to your canoodling. But I’ll let you know now, I won’t tolerate any disgusting sex acts on my good furniture!” 

“Alright, only fuck on the floor, got it.” Angel nodded, and now it was Husk’s turn to hold back a laugh.

Alastor’s still smiling lips curled and his pointed nose scrunched up, and he promptly turned fully away from them. He muttered something under his breath as his shoes clacked down the hall. 

Husk rolled his eyes, turning Angel’s face back towards him. “This. This is why we’re moving to the casino.” 

Angel giggled as he pecked Husk’s lips. “Tired of your ma embarrassing you in front of your friends~?”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Husk sighed, kissing back as he cupped Angel’s face in his hands

Angel purred as they began to kiss again, deeper this time. With any other John this would be right about the time he’d shove his tongue down their throats, but not now...well maybe later.

Husk suddenly hissed and pulled back, his injured wing going stiff. It seemed like in the moment of the kiss, his muscles relaxed and the wing brushed against the couch.

“Husky, be careful!” Angel chided, running his fingers gently over his feathers. “You want me to kiss it and make it better?”

Husk snorted, moving his wing away from Angel’s fingers. “I ain’t need you to kiss my boo boos, I ain’t a baby.”

“But you’re MY baby!” Angel whined, pouting and clinging onto Husky tightly. “I gotta take care of you!”

“Bitch, have you seen yer fuckin’ eye?” Husk snorted, but he did return the hug, though it was less dramatic than Angel’s. “You ain’t in no shape to baby anyone.”

“Says you!” Angel scoffed, fur fluffing in irritation. 

“Yer bein’ a hypocrite.”

“I am not!” 

“Aight, just-” Husk couldn’t help but laugh, pulling away and holding him by the arms. “Okay, listen. Instead of frettin’ over me, we just- neither of us take care of each other.”

Angel blinked, and tilted his head.  
“Why… Would I wanna do that? You’re hurt! You need me to take care-”

“You’re hurt too,” Husk interrupted with a shake of his head.

“Not as bad as you are,” Angel sighed, gently stroking Husk’s upper arms. “It’s my fault you’re all roughed up, yunno? I feel like I owe it to you. This whole thing, it’s my fault.”

“Technically.. It’s Al’s,” Husk whispered, glancing over to the door to make sure the overlord wasn’t listening in. “If you really wanna put the blame on someone else.” He smiled, giving a light shrug of his shoulders. 

Angel pouted.  
“It’s not his fault. I’m talkin’ about the whole thing. Not just your wing.”

Husk’s gaze softened.  
“Eh, don’t feel too bad about it, babydoll,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Look.. I got to meet you, right? That’s no mistake.” 

Angel gave a heavy exhale, but couldn’t help but smile when Husk touched their foreheads together.

“I’m tellin’ you now, I don’t want you gettin’ all sad on me because of it, okay? I’m fine. We’re fine.” Husk gave Angel’s forearms a little squeeze. 

Angel gazed into Husk’s golden eyes, and nodded.  
“Yeah,” he whispered. “Got it.”

Husk nodded in return, then pulled away and shifted to sit in a way that wouldn’t irritate his wing.  
“A word of advice, baby,” he grunted, popping his back as he got comfortable. “Al’s a mother hen.”

Angel’s brow raised in interest.  
“Yeah?” he chuckled, settling comfortably against Husk’s side. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Watch this.” Husk cleared his throat. “Al!” he called. “Al, you got anythin’ to eat around here?”

Alastor was quick to call back: “Husker, asking for food? It’s a miracle! What would you like, my friend?” Footsteps were heard as Alastor briskly walked back towards the main room. 

“What d'ya want?” Husk rubbed Angel’s thigh, grinning at him, and Angel gasped, smiling excitedly in return.

“I’m in the mood for a big ass sandwich,” he replied. “But no ham, no pork, none of that.”

“Two big ass sandwiches, no pork or ham,” Husk told Alastor, who stood in the doorway with an expectant gaze.

“No no no, that simply won’t do! Since the two of you are so badly hurt, I’ll whip you up something more hearty and nutritious. Some healing cajun shrimp soup will do nicely.” Alastor turned towards the kitchen. “Or some creamy potato soup, perhaps? No no, nevermind, Husker does not do well with dairy, I know that firsthand!” He thought aloud to himself along the way to the kitchen, and Angel and Husk stifled their laughs.

“No dairy, huh?” Angel snickered as he looked back at Husk. 

“Don’t ask,” Husk chuckled, rubbing his temples with a sigh. “Looks like you’ll have to wait for your big ass sandwich, babe.”

“It’s fine, I’d wait years for a good enough sandwich.” Angel hummed, leaning against Husk and holding onto his arm, closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before he felt Husk’s eyes on him, and he glanced up to see him looking back down at him. He couldn’t help but smile, Husk had his thinking face on. Angel loved seeing that look on his face, he always had a thing for smart older guys. 

“You got gas or somethin?” He decided to tease him with a shit eating grin. “That why you ain’t supposed to have dairy?”

Husk blinked the look of concentration away, a playful glare replacing it. “Shuddup. I’m thinkin’.”

“Bout yer gas? I can make ya an appointment and-”

“Quit talkin’ bout my gas! Yer fuckin’ gross.”

“Aha! So you admit you have gas!”

Husk groaned, running a hand over his face. “Yer fuckin’ impossible.”

“Ah, alright, alright. I’m done teasin’, what were ya thinkin’ bout?”

“Nope. Not tellin’ ya now.”

“What? Aw c’mon! Now I’m really curious!”

“That sucks.”

“Huskyyyyyy!”

Husk’s face broke from its grumpy expression, and he let out a snort before beginning to laugh. “Alright, that seems like enough pay back.”

Angel huffed, pouting up at him. “Yer mean.”

“Oh yeah? I’m mean?” Husk practically purred, leaning closer to Angel and touching his shoulders. “I’m a grumpy mean old man?”

Angel's lips twitched, but he stood his ground. “Yes.”

“Aw.” Husk pouted in mock sympathy, handing moving lower to pull Angel towards him. “Poor baby, stuck with a mean old man for a boyfriend.”

Angel tried to fight back the smile creeping up onto his face; he was doing a terrible job. “Yeah.”

Husk hummed, and Angel blinked as he was suddenly pulled into his lap. Husk grinned up at him, tail brushing his leg. “Would it help if I told ya what I was thinkin’?”

Angel blinked again, before smiling back at him and resting his hands on Husk’s shoulders. “Mm, maybe.”

Husk chuckled, running his hands up and down Angel’s sides as he spoke. “I was just thinkin’,since you’re gonna come to the casino, I can getcha a job there~”

Angel’s eyes widened and he tilted his head. “A job? What kinda job?”

“A helluva lot better one than you had with Val,” he promised, claws fiddling with Angel’s clothes. “You can be my good luck charm in games, maybe swipe a few wallets while the fellas and dames are distracted.” He smiled back up at Angel, an odd glint in his eye. “I got a couple lounge areas too, they got some stages. I heard ya singin’ in yer room a few times, maybe you could-“

Angel gasped aloud, eyes sparkling. No way. No fucking way! “You’d let me perform in your casino?” He asked in a whisper, mouth agape.

Husk grinned, nodding. “If you wanna.”

Angel’s eyes brimmed with happy tears, and he wrapped Husk up in a suffocating hug before the old cat had a chance to ask if he was okay.

“I love you, Husky.”

He felt Husk slowly hug back, squeezing him tight with a feather light kiss to the side of his head. “Love you too, Angel.”

Angel’s tears kept coming, and he laughed through them as he held on even tighter. He did it, he got that happily ever after he always dreamed about. It was worth every shitty thing that ever happened before this very moment. Husky and him would be together till hell froze over, he was sure. He may have traded one overlord for another, but he also traded his shitty life for one with Husk in it.

If this was what losing a game of cards got him, he never wanted to learn how to play like Husk did, he'd leave the gambling to him from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've updated the Love Me Dead playlist to tell the story from beginning to end, and have also made a Google Doc explaining why we put each song in there! 
> 
> Link to playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xwvusJhywOyz1mXrFPEUQ?si=porppxvNQDCx_rajDgMPgQ)  
> Link to doc [here!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hzeTzFAoS2WLCJVLKbxgGkgpNa1tsL7RN1cqcM8JAOs/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [cexi](https://twitter.com/ccexii)  
> [MudTrash](https://twitter.com/MudTrash)  
> Thank you all so very much for reading until the end. Bye for now. <3


End file.
